A Brave New Crazy Life
by EpitomeOfDayDreams
Summary: "Liv, I need you to put down the gun." Sam said calmly, with his arms low and wide to make himself appear less threatening. "Not until you guys tell me what the f**k is going on! That's the third black eyed freak that's come after me today! What the actual f**k is going on!" Rated M for a reason! Not the best at summaries but come on in give it a try!
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

I look at the clock 11:28 pm. That means I've been on the road damn near thirteen hours. Wow, thirteen hours of straight driving only stopping for gas. Somehow it doesn't feel like it's been thirteen hours but I suppose that's normal when you've had what can only be described as a horrorifically bad day. I pull the car over on the side of the road and take a deep breath and exhale heavily, at this point I should be there within the hour, I think, I'm bad with time. For the first time allow my myself to cry and really think about what the hell happened. I need to get it out of my system, I need to let it out and then lock it back up and get my head together. "Come on Liv, pull yourself together. You're stronger than this." I chide myself while putting my car in drive and continuing on my way.

First things, first, I need to clean myself up a little before I get to my godfather's house. I'm sure I look like hell, I feel like hell and the last thing I want right now is to show up on his door step fully looking the part of a raving crazy lady. I know there's a laundry mat a bit up the road, good a place as any to wash up, get the blood and dirt off me, maybe grab a burger from the little hole in the wall bar across the street. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan wash my clothes, clean myself up, and get some food and maybe a drink or twelve… at least that way maybe I can put off the questioning until tomorrow and at least being drunk maybe it would make the questioning easier.

As I pull into the lot of the 24hour laundry mat I say a silent thank you that it is in fact empty. I really didn't want to deal with curious eyes or worse, conversation. My stomach growls and I take a quick look in my rearview mirror peaking at the bar across the street and a catch sight of my reflection, busted lip, dried blood streak coming out of my nose and down my chin, my eyes blood shot and puffy, and good lord my hair looked like a bird has been living in it for the past week. Yeah, defiantly happy no one else was here at least I could try and get myself looking a little less of a hot mess with a shred of dignity. Okay, so get half way human looking then food!

Once inside I make a straight shot to the bathroom. It was small, two stalls and not the cleanest but I have seen worse and frankly, at the moment I could care less. Now standing in better light and looking in a full length mirror I could fully assess my damage. Damn, my lip was a little worse than I thought large angry looking gash straight down the center of my bottom lip, and judging by the blood that had dripped all over my shirt it was deep. I may even need a stitch or two but I doubt it, at least it wasn't bleeding anymore. My grey skinny jeans were covered in mud from my slipping on my ass while running to my car. I'm graceful, I know. My long dark hair was matted and sticking out in several directions tied up on the top of my head, and I could feel a nice sized lump forming on the back of my skull.

"That son of a bitch, how did I not see this coming? How did I not see the signs?" I mentally reprimanded myself. Simple there were no signs, this was completely out of character. It made no sense and it's not your fault. I had to remind myself. "It's not your fault. You'll get through this too, you always do."

I slowly pulled off my leather jacket and I could feel my aching muscles protest the movement. I inched my shirt up a bit and could see the bruises forming over both my hips along with a few others. I couldn't stop the shutter that rolled threw me at the thought of what could have happened. Taking several deep breaths to calm my nerves I reached down for my small bag and decided to get to work. I needed to some food and I wasn't about to walk into the little dive bar across the way looking like I'd walked out of a horror movie.

After what felt like forever I managed, with great effort and a little bit of pain to brush my hair out and surprisingly with a little water from the sink to tame the frizz it looked pretty good, falling into large, dark, silky waves just past the middle of my back. I did my best to wipe away the dirt and blood that had managed to cake itself on me in various places. Next, I applied some eye makeup, nothing too crazy but I still wanted it to pull attention to my eyes so maybe people won't stare at my busted lip. With a nice heavy, winged eyeliner on my top eyelid and a couple coats of mascara on my naturally long eyelashes it was easy to see why I thought my eyes were me best feature. Lastly, fresh clothes. Honestly, I was dreading to see what I packed and by pack I mean shove whatever was on the top of my clean laundry pile into my bag and hauled ass. I didn't really look, just grabbed two handfuls of clothing, my purse, and my phone. I just stuffed everything in my backpack and ran. I didn't exactly have time to plan much less pick out an outfit. I cringed a little as I looked at my options. I don't know why it surprised me to see the selection, the last time I did laundry I was washing the things I normally wore to work as bar tender in a somewhat skeevy bar so naturally those where the items on top of my clean laundry stack. My glamourous options aside from the random underwear and socks stuffed in there were; light wash daisy dukes, black high-waisted shorts, a black AC/DC shirt that I had cut the collar of so it hangs off one shoulder and gives a healthy peek of cleavage, and a white crop top with "B.A.M.F" printed in big block letter across the bust… great… Now I am not ashamed of my body and I don't do the whole "slut-shamming" bullshit but I really was not in the mood to deal with the type of attention the clothing I wore for a boost in tips as a bartender would bring me as a lone female patron in a blue collar trucker bar. I was seriously debating on just skipping the idea of food despite the fact I hadn't eaten since breakfast but then my stomach growled again, louder, angrier… "traitor" I mumbled glaring down at my stomach and almost in response it growled again in hunger. Yup, fuck it, let's do this shit. I threw on the black shorts and the white crop top, a clean pair of socks, my leather jacket and slipped my beloved black combat boots back on, after trying to shake off as much mud as I could from them. Gathered up the dirty and blood stained clothing popped them in a washer and headed out the door to the bar.

-xXxXxXxXxXx-

Any minuscule hope I had about being able to go somewhat unnoticed slipped away as soon as I pushed the door open. I knew it wasn't going to be empty judging by the amount of cars in the parking lot but I didn't expect it to be _this_ busy. The small bar was packed with biker and trucker types mostly, a few couples, and a few groups of college age kids who looked like they were here for no other reason than to pretend they were bad asses. I could feel eyes on me as moved towards the back of the establishment to one of the few unoccupied tables. Once I got to my destination, a small high top table relatively close to the pool tables a cute little blonde popped up out of nowhere.

"Hi, my name is Claire. What can I getcha doll?" She had a kind smile, and I would be willing to bet she makes a very decent living in tips alone as a waitress in in a place like this.

"Can I get a shot of jack and whatever you got on tap? Oh, and is the kitchen still open?" I asked praying it was, it was only 12:30 after all I couldn't imagine the kitchen closing before 1 especially when it's this busy on a Friday.

"Yes, of course. Do you want me to get you a menu or do you know what you want?" Claire asked almost too sweetly.

"Uh, well I've never actually been here before, just passing through on the way to my Godfather's place. What would you recommend for a girl who's had a really, really bad day?" I through flirty smile in as I said the last part. I'm not even sure why. I am a shameless flirt, always have been and my flirtatious nature knew no boundaries. Maybe that's why I made such a killing as a bartender?

"Well, the burgers are great as long as you aren't the calorie counting type and how about I make your shot a double?"

"That sounds perfect Claire, you are an angel. Thank you. Oh, and can I get extra pickles on the burger please?" I asked while gently biting my lower lip, careful not to reopen the wound.

"No problem sweetie, I'll put that right in and be right back with your drinks." She winked and was on her way with an extra sway in her hips. I couldn't help but laugh at myself. Well at least she knows she'll get a good tip maybe that means I'll get extra good service.

As soon as she walked away I slipped my jacket off placing it on the back of the chair and fishing out my phone. Bringing up my godfather earlier reminded me I should call him and let him know I'm alright, I may not have told him exactly what happened but he knew something was up. After all you don't drop everything and drive 900 miles nonstop for no reason and he was defiantly the type to send a search party if he thought I was in trouble.

"Olivia! I thought you'd be here by now! Where the hell are you?"

"Calm down, old man. I'm okay. I just stopped to grab something to eat, maybe play a few games of pool. Can't drive over half the day and not expect me to get food." I said with a smile.

"Listen here kid, I know something ain't right. You be careful. You sure you're okay? You sounded pretty shaken up when I talked to you earlier."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I didn't mean to freak you out. I promise I'll tell you everything when I get there. I just need a little time to decompress."

"Okay kid, be careful, I'll see you when you get here. Call me if you run into trouble." Click.

By the time I hung up the phone Claire had dropped my drinks off with a smile and I nodded a thank you. Almost immediately I took my shot relishing that sweet burn and started to look around, see if maybe a pool table was open. There appeared to be four tables all occupied, dammit. One was being used by an overly zealous couple who were probably one or two drinks away from fucking in the bathroom judging by their current display of PDA. The next was claimed by a group of college kids, they looked like they were looking for trouble. They were being loud and obnoxious trying their best to look tough. It wouldn't surprise me if a fight broke out between one of them and the group of bikers at the table directly next to them. Most bikers I knew weren't as big, bad, and mean as they looked. However, that didn't mean they wouldn't hand you your ass if you were asking for it and that exactly what those drunk college kids were doing. The last table which happened to be closest to me had two VERY attractive men playing. Well, honestly it looked more like the one was half paying attention bouncing back and forth between the table and his laptop. He was taller with shaggy brown hair and an honest face. The other was still tall just shorter than the first and he had these green eyes I could spot from across the room. The green eyed man seemed to be scoping out the joint, in a similar fashion as myself. 'Green Eyes' as I decided to call him was either looking for someone else to actually play against or looking for his best option to get laid, I couldn't decide. Either way, it made me chuckle and I figured if I wanted to play a few rounds those two were my best bet without causing too much trouble for myself. The taller of the pair looked up in time to see me eyeing them, I flashed a shy smile and looked down. Just as I was about to get up and introduce myself a large trucker looking man complete with ball cap and pot belly sat down at my table effectively blocking my path.

"Hiya sugar, my name is Ray. Hows 'bout you let me buy you a drink, show you a good time?"

I couldn't help but sigh heavily and in the politest voice I could manage I responded "Look Ray, I've had a really rough day. I'm flattered, really, but I'm not interested." I went to stand up again hoping to remove myself from the situation and maybe see if I could spot Claire with my food.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking to you, you little whore!" he grabbed my wrist forcefully. His voice dropped and he practically growled in my ear "Now why don't you sit back down like a good little girl and let me buy you a drink?" his eyes flashed black, at least I think they did.

I froze and despite my best efforts I'm fairly certain my face lost all its color. I tried hard not to show how scared I was. It wasn't that I was defenseless because frankly, if I would have been thinking clearly I would have ripped my wrist out of his grasp and slammed his head on the table and been done with it but this was the second time today I thought saw someone's eyes turn black. It could be the poor lighting or my mind playing tricks on me, after all I did hit my head pretty hard this morning but my instincts told me it wasn't just in my head. I honestly didn't know how to respond, I started to open my mouth but the words wouldn't come out. I could feel his grip tightening, painfully so and again for a brief second I swore I saw his eyes change. Before I could react to what I thought I saw, again, a large hand came down on the Ray's shoulder.

"I don't think the lady is interested. I think it's best if you move on." Stated the tall stranger

"Yeah? And what are you going to do if I don't?" Ray said as he turned around to look at the intruder.

"We could take it outside. Talk about it there." Sounded a second voice in a slightly more threatening tone, it came from 'Green Eyes'. He was still holding his pool stick and flashing a cocky but charming smile. His body language made it look casual but I knew he was ready to use the stick as a weapon if needed.

It was strange, as soon as Ray made eye contact with these men there was a flash of recognition on his face quickly followed by frustration. He looked like he was weighing his options and decided backing down was the wiser choice, not that I could blame him. My two saviors didn't give the impression they were in anyway a danger to me, they just seemed to radiate power and I could tell they could be dangerous if need be. I wouldn't want to fight them.

"Sorry boys, didn't realize." Ray said. However, before he let me go he whispered in my ear "See you later, pet." I shuttered watching Ray slowly melt back into the crowd.

"Hey, are you alright?" The taller of the two asked.

"Huh?" I said dumbly, while snapping attention back to the two men in front of me. "Oh, yeah! Sorry, that guy was just a creep, freaked me out a little. My name is Olivia but please call me Liv. Can I buy you guys a beer as a thank you?"

"Nice to meet you Olivia, I'm Sam this is my brother Dean and you don't need to do that. We're happy to help."

"Woah, woah, woah." 'Green Eyes' came up and put his hand on who I now know is Sam's shoulder. "Sammy, if the young lady wants to buy us a beer, let her buy us a beer." 'Green Eyes' or I guess since I know his name now, Dean stated with a wink and a mischievous smile.

"See Sam, two against one" I stated cheekily while coming to stand next to Dean. As if on cue Claire came up with my burger and I asked for 3 shots of whiskey and another beer for each of us.

"Really Olivia" "Liv." I cut in. "Liv, you don't need to thank us, we were happy to help." Sam said with a shy smile and gently pushing his hair back. I'm sure he didn't mean for it to look provocative, but it did.

"No Sam, I insist. You guys really saved my ass back there, probably in a very literal sense." I tried to joke, my dark humor is a defense mechanism, sue me. "I really wasn't ready to deal with another asshole today… they seem to be popping up everywhere I go…" I paused for a second, briefly reliving the events from this morning. "But! Anyways, here's to you guys being my knights in plaid! Bottoms up!" I said with a lop sided grin in hopes of changing the conversation. I took my shot, Dean happily took his, and Sam looked at me with concern in his eyes, his stare lingering a little longer than I would have like on my busted lip but I think he decided not to push it and threw his shot back too.

"So, Liv you know how to play pool?" Dean asked with that same mischievous grin.

"I don't know if I'd be much competition for you but I do love a challenge." I can't help but return the same smile. Little did he know I'm a damn good pool player. I've been working in bars since I turned 16 and what better way to pass the time when it's slow then to play a little pool with your coworkers or patrons for tip money.

"No worries sweetheart, I'll take it easy on you." Dean was laying it on thick, I laughed a little and shook my head. Sam gave me an apologetic look, which was cute and I almost felt bad about how badly I was going to kick his brother's ass at pool… almost.

-xXxXxXxXxX-

"Dean, I swear to god if you spent half as much time actually looking at the table instead of my ass you may not owe me three rounds on your tab." I dead panned as I lined up the cue with the 8 ball. Sam snorted, almost choking on his beer at my comment. "Make that four rounds." I smiled sweetly as the 8 ball slammed in the corner pocket.

Dean simply shrugged with a grin. "Worth it."

Claire came up "Hey guys we're doing last call; Can I get you three anything else?"

"Can I get one more beer and Liv here would like…" Dean looked to me with expectant eyes.

"Nothing I'm fine, thank you."

"Oh come on! Didn't you just get done telling me I owe four more?" he sighed.

"Yes, but unlike you I don't have a driver who's been nursing the same beer for the past hour. Plus, I still have to head back to the laundry mat and finish up there." Fuck, I really almost forgot about that.

"Okay how about this, one more game. If I win you have to have two more shots with me and tell us, why you have a busted lip and have all those bruises. If you win well, I don't know what do you want?" I stared at him for a few moments. I had been skating around the subject of my injuries for the past hour.

"Why do you care so much?" I couldn't help but squeak out.

"Because it's what we do, we help people Liv." Sam stepped it. I paused again and looked back and forth between the brother a few more times.

"Fine. But if I win I guys have to help me find a diner and treat me to a meal. I'm still hungry." Smiled sheepishly. If my weight reflected my appetite, I'd be 400lbs.

"Sounds like we win either way, deal." Dean said holding out his hand.

I shook it. "You realize the given your record here the odds are not in you favor, right?" I half laughed shaking my head.

"I'm willing to risk it." He smirked.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Now, if I hadn't of been happily buzzed I may have realized that the boys were playing me. Normally, I am quick to recognize a fellow pool shark but this time I didn't and I played right into their hands. To put it simply, Dean owned me in that last game. And that's how I found myself standing in the parking lot of the now closed bar avoiding eye contact and kicking gravel.

"Well, Liv what do you say we still head to the diner and we talk there?" Sam offered.

"You guys really want to know, huh?" I huffed.

"Yes." They said in unison

"Do you mind if I run over the laundry mat really quick? I got stuff that needs to go in the dryer. You can walk over with me if you want. Or I can just meet you at the diner it's what a ten-minute walk from here? And I really shouldn't be driving, especially after those last two shots." Trying my best to delay the inevitable. I suppose I could just tell them no, but I've always made a point to stay true to me word and despite the fact they more or less tricked me into this I still intended to keep up my end.

"We'll walk with you. You really shouldn't be walking anywhere by yourself at this time of night, there are some real crazies out there." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"This coming from the two unnaturally attractive brothers that I just met, got drunk with, and are now getting me alone." Damnit alcohol is not helping; I did not mean to say that out aloud.

Dean cocked an eyebrow at me "Unnaturally attractive, huh? I've been called worse things." Flashing his best panty dropping smile.

I laughed and shook my head. "You're completely ignoring the fact I implied you could be the crazies."

Dean waived off my comment and started walking towards the laundry mat. Sam and I stood together he looked down at me for a few moments before he spoke.

"We really are just trying to help, no funny stuff." He stated softly, his eyes reflected nothing but sincerity.

I held his gaze for a few more seconds, my eyes quickly glancing down to his lips. "Fine. Let's get this over with." I said breaking my trance before I did something stupid. "But I warn you now, if you and your brother end up being serial killers I swear to God I will come back and haunt your asses until the end of time!" I said firmly, poking him in the chest. Which I discovered was hard and I could only imagine well defined. Damn beautiful bastards, if I die because I fell the pretty boy act I'm going to be sooo incredibly pissed.

"Hey you two coming or what?!" Dean yelled.

Sam and I look at him and then back at each other. "Ladies first" he said gesturing with his hand for me to start walking ahead.

I took a few steps in front of him and said "Don't think I didn't notice you checking out my ass too Sam. You just want me to go first so you can watch it walk away." looking over my shoulder with a seductive smile. I walked ahead with an extra sway in my hips. He could only smile sheepishly and look down at his feet hiding his face in his hair, if it was lighter out I would bet I'd see him blushing. Ha! I win.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Thankfully the laundry mat was still empty aside from myself and the boys. As I grabbed my stuff out of the washer I couldn't help but frown a little, the blood on my shirt hadn't completely come out. Light reddish brown spots covered the front of my favorite white shirt. "God damnit." I mumbled. "Just had to wear white today, didn't I?" I continued to grumble to myself.

"Did you pre-treat it?" Sam asked out of no where appearing directly behind me. I just about jumped out of my skin. "Jesus! Sam! Are you trying to kill me? I almost had a heart attack!" I gasped. Dean started laughing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just if you don't pretreat blood can be really hard to get out of whites." Sam half laughed.

I stared at him dumbfounded for a few seconds and then cocked my eyebrow. "You know, for trying to convince you're not serial killers knowing the secrets of how to get out blood stains is not helping your case." I said with a huff shoving my now ruined shirt along with the few other items in the dryer.

"If we were serial killers you'd kind of be fucked now sweetheart but don't worry we're the good guys. Sammy and I have just been in our fair share of bar fights is all. Isn't that right Sammy?" Dean said with a wink and smacking Sam chest with a smile.

"Yeah, more than our fair shares I'm sure." Sam said looking at me through his hair.

I continued to look back and forth between the brothers skeptically and it somehow just struck me how small they made me feel. I am by no means a short girl, 5'9" give or take but standing this close to the Winchesters made me feel dwarfed and oddly comfortable like I was safe. I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts. Damn alcohol is making me all warm and fuzzy, I just met these two! But no matter how I looked at it my instincts told me I was safe with them that I should trust them. "Like I said to you before Sam, if you two do end killing I'm totally haunting your asses." I couldn't help but smirk. They both chuckled and nodded.

"So, back to what brought us here in the first place. How'd you end up needing to wash blood out of your clothes in the first place?" Dean asked in a more serious tone.

I took a deep breath trying to relax my shoulders "If we're really going to have this conversation I'm going to need more beer. I'm pretty sure I have a 12 pack in my trunk. Plus, I need some quarters for the dryer." I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I like her, she brings beer. We should hang out with her more often." Dean said to Sam.

I once again found myself chuckling under my breath and shaking my head at these two mystery men that walked into my life. As I walked to my car I fished my keys out of my small purse and popped the trunk. Just as I thought I still had a 12 pack of Yuengling sitting in the trunk. I was now thankful I had been too lazy to carry it up to my apartment the last time I went grocery shopping. I scrunched my nose up a little thinking about how warm it'd be but it'd do the job. I closed the trunk and walked around to the driver's side of the car, I knew I had some quarters left in my center console. I was about to open the door when I saw someone standing behind me in the reflection of the window. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped, I was just getting ready to turn a scream but like lightening the intruder was on me, pinning me from behind against the car. The hit knocked the wind from my lungs and I could taste blood. I'm guessing I somehow managed to reopen the cut on my lip.

"Now, now Olivia, do try and behave. I'd hate to damage that perfect body any more than it already is. My boss likes his pets healthy before he breaks them." The man rasped into my ear while I could feel his nose nuzzle and smell my hair. I could also feel his manhood pressing into my rear and cringed. Suddenly, he flipped me around to face him, I tried to scream but it was cut short with a swift backhand to my left cheek. Well, if my lip wasn't totally split back open before, it is now. Staring at me was a man I've never seen before but his eyes were pitch black, not like drugged up and overly dilated but black, completely black. What the fuck is going on? How is that possibly? And about a thousand other questions raced through my mind as I stared at this, this, thing in front of me.

The black eyed man stood holding both my arms behind my back with one hand and was using his body weight to continue to pin me against my car. He used his free hand to grab my chin and force me to look at him, our faces were mere inches apart. "Your father has made some very powerful enemies over the years, my dear. Originally, my boss was just going to kill you but after meeting you this morning he's decided he wants to keep you as a plaything. Doesn't that sound fun?" he mused darkly.

I did the only logical thing I could think of; I spit in his face. Half-blood, half-spit coated the man's face and he smiled in a way that made my blood run cold. "That was not wise, Miss Skovgaard." He said licking my blood from his lips. "Perhaps we'll have some fun of our own before I deliver you to your new master, seems his new pet needs a lesson in manners." He hissed against my ear before he grabbed a handful of my hair, forcefully yanking my head back with such force I feared he'd rip my hair from my head. I yelped in pain and I could feel his chest rumble against mine in amusement as he slowly slid his lips against the exposed flesh of my neck. I could feel the bile rise in the back of my throat.

"HEY! LET HER GO YOU SON OF BITCH!" Dean bellowed, charging at the man that had me pinned to the car.

Quickly, the man released me and turned to face Dean "Of course the fucking Winchesters always sticking their noses where they don't belong." He seethed. Quickly he flicked his wrist and Dean went flying backwards.

"SAM! DEMON!" Dean yelled as he got up pulling a gun from the back of his jeans.

Again, the I guess demon or whatever Dean called it, flicked his wrist at Dean and sent him flying into the front my car indenting the hood and practically shattering the windshield. I couldn't help but scream, I had no idea what the hell was going on. How is this possible? I scurried over to Dean. "Dean! Dean?! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" I pleaded. He hummed in acknowledgement but I could tell he was still dazed from smacking his head against my windshield.

Meanwhile, the demon had Sam pinned against the brick wall of the laundry mat. I could see cracks in the bricks around him from the invisible force pinning him a foot above the ground. He was going to kill him, he already hurt Dean and I'm sure he'd come back and finish the job. I reacted before my brain could catch up with my body.

'BOOM'

The gun smoked in my hand. Instantly, Sam dropped to the ground gasping to get air back into his lungs. The man or demon or whatever the fuck he was dropped to the ground as well with an orange fiery glow sparking through his body and a new bullet hole in the side of his head.

Sam rose from the ground slowly; I could hear Dean coming to as well from behind me.

"Liv, I need you to put down the gun." Sam said calmly, with his arms low and wide to make himself appear less threatening.

"Not until you guys tell me what the fuck is going on! That's the third black eyed freak that's come after me today! What the actual fuck is going on?!" I yelled. "Why me? Why are they coming after me? And how do they know you?" there was less force in my voice this time and I removed my finger from the trigger but the gun was still pointing in Sam's direction. Sam looked at me with eyes of sympathy not fear even if I was pointing a gun in his general direction and just shot another man dead. Suddenly, I was wrapped in strong arms from behind and disarmed. I struggled for only a moment before I relaxed back into Dean's strong chest and started to sob. I could feel him hand the gun over to Sam and then he wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace.

"We don't know but we'll figure it out." Dean soothed.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, we will, but we have to get out of here. We have to get you somewhere safe in case they come back." Sam added.

"There are more of those things?" I barely managed to squeak out.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Look, I know you must be freaking out right now but we don't have time to answer all your questions here. Trust us, okay? We'll do everything we can to keep you safe." Sam said grabbing my shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. I could only nod in response.

"We should take her back to Bobby's, figure things out from there." Dean told Sam.

"Bobby, Bobby who?" I asked, almost in a panic.

"Bobby Singer, he's a family friend. He practically raised us." Dean stated.

"Yeah, Liv, if anyone can figure this out it's him. You'll be safe there." Sam followed up.

"Bobby Singer is my godfather." I said deadly serious.

"Well, this just keeps getting better and better!" Dean's voice dripping with sarcasm. "Bobby is going to kill us… Come on, we gotta move. Sammy call Bobby let him know were coming." Dean said with a sigh. "Well sweetheart, looks like you're coming home with us after all."

-xXxXxXxXxXx-

Let me know what you think and if this is worth continuing! This is my first Fanfiction ever so I'm totally open to constructive criticisms or any other advice you may have for me. Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2: Idjits

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who is with me so far! I'm going to do my best to update as regularly as possible as long as people continue to seem interested. As always I am open to constructive criticisms and suggestions. A little background here that I probably should have posted in the first chapter but oh well! It's here now:

This story as a whole was inspired by the song _Coming Down_ by Halsey. If you haven't heard it look it up but I warn you it might get stuck in your head (or least that's what always happens to me). Her whole album has kind of served as my theme music while writing so if you want to get a sneak peak of my mind set for this story have a listen. I also just want to let you know I only have a basic outline down for this story, I'm really writing as I go so if you guys want or think something should happen, tell me and I will do what I can to make it happen. (within reason of course). And no I will not tell you who she's going to end up with it's a surprise! Even to me, Sam? Dean? Both? Someone else?! I haven't decided where Liv's heart will take her so let me know what you think.

Anyways, this story isn't going to follow the show perfectly, I'm going to do my best to keep things close but obviously when you introduce a completely new character it's next to impossible to keep things exactly how they as they were. Lastly, this isn't going to be all lovey-dovey and there will _eventually_ be smut BUT let's be real Supernatural is full of heartbreak and drama and 'oh so many feels' and I'm going to do my best to keep true to that theme so do not expect any perfect relationships or happy endings. I think this goes without saying but I own NOTHING aside from my character Olivia (Liv) Skovgaard. Alrighty! I think that's it. Read, review, let me know what you think! THANK YOU!

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

The 30-minute drive towards Bobby's was awkward to say the least. Actually, I think painfully awkward is a better description. I could see Dean regularly glance at me through the rear view mirror then his brow would furrow in frustration and he'd return his eyes to the road. Sam looked more relaxed but still on high alert, he would periodically look over to Dean as if to make sure he didn't turn around and pull a gun on me. I did my best to ignore both of them, I really tried, but I suck at handling awkward silences.

"Are you sure you should be driving? I mean you hit your head pretty hard back there plus all…" before I could finish my thought about all the shots we had done at the bar Dean jerked the wheel and slammed the breaks. This effectively sent me flying across the backseat and I smacked my face into the bench seat in front of me.

"FUCK! What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled holding my nose. I could feel blood dripping into my hand and down my face. I'm about 90% positive my nose is broken and once again my lip is split open… great. These two are serial killers, I'm going to die. They are going to kill me, I'm going to die, and then I'm going to be forced to make good on my threat and haunt them until the end of time.

"Guess you should have worn a seat belt. Now, give me one good reason why we should trust you?" Dean barked at me pointing a gun in my face. "If Bobby is your godfather why have I never heard of you? Huh? We are fighting a war against demons and you just so happen to bring one down on us? Does that sound right? Do you think we're that fucking stupid?!"

"Jesus, Dean, put the gun down! Liv, are you alright?" Sam cut in.

"Sam, we don't know her and we are just supposed to take her word for it that she just so happens to know Bobby after almost getting us killed?" Dean barked.

"Dean, the demon attacked _her_ , she shot it, gave the colt back, and seemed pretty convincingly freaked the fuck out if I remember correctly." Sam said trying to defuse the tension building in the car.

"Yeah? And how is she Bobby's "goddaughter" and not be privy to the life? Huh? Sammy? Answer me that?" Dean shot back.

"Hey! Will you two fuckers stop talking about me like I'm not sitting here bleeding all over your backseat?! And get that gun out of my fucking face Winchester!" I snapped.

"If you bleed on my baby's upholstery you are going to have worse problems than me pointing a gun at you." Given Dean's face and tone, oddly, I found this more threatening than anything else he previously said. I tried my best to keep the blood from dripping out of my hands but there was too much; I could feel the blood starting to drip into my lap. So, I did something without really thinking it through. I took my shirt off (another white shirt of course) and held it against my face.

Both brothers looked at me like a deer in headlights. Sam, bless his heart, was really doing his best to keep his eyes above my collar bone and Dean was shamelessly starring directly at my chest. Unfortunately, for me the bra I happened to be wearing wasn't the most conservative thing I owned and I realized how overly exposed I was in the lacy little number mere seconds after I pulled this stunt. Quickly, I reached for my leather jacket that was now on the floor of the backseat and wrapped it around me and reapplied the shirt to my face.

"If Bobby didn't tell you about me then you'll have to ask him why, I'm sure he has his reasons but I don't know what they are! And he is going to flip a shit if we don't show up soon. Plus, you know, still bleeding here… So, now that you've both gotten a peak at the goods can we keep driving, please?" I said bitterly, staring at my knees.

"Yeah, sure sweetheart, but I still have a lot of questions that need answers and if you try any funny business so help me god, you will regret it." He said turning back around and putting the Impala back in drive. There was a long pause.

"So … How long have you had your nipples pierced?"

"Dude! Seriously?!" Sam gawked.

"Drive asshole." Is the only thing I could manage to say.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

It had to be nearing 4am when we pulled into the junk yard. It was almost exactly how I remembered it from all those years ago. God, had it really been 13 years since I'd been here? Even after all this time this was what I thought of when I imagined the concept of 'home'. I was snapped out of my reminiscing by the front door violently, swinging open.

"What the hell happened?!" Bobby yelled. To any outsider he would have sounded pissed but I knew in reality it was just concern. "Olivia?" his voice softened. "What are you doing with Sam and Dean? And why the hell aren't you wearing a shirt?" his eyes automatically cut to Dean.

"Hey! Why do you automatically assume that's my fault?" Dean looked almost offended but was smiling. We all stopped and looked at him. "Okay, fine! But it's not what you think, she took it off so she wouldn't bleed all over my baby." Dean said with his arms raised up as if in both defeat and defiance.

"You're bleeding? Liv, what happened kid? Are you okay?" Bobby asked with a certain tenderness he always seemed to have when speaking to me.

"I'm fine old man, I'll be better when all three of you tell me what the hell is going on. Demons?! You know about this stuff? You never told me? My dad is involved? Seriously? What the hell else don't I know?!" I replied my voice getting louder and faster. "Bobby, why are these things coming after me?"

"Everybody calm down. It's late, we are all on edge. Let's get inside and we'll talk about it in the morning. About everything." Sam offered looking pointedly between Bobby and myself.

We all nodded and started to head inside.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

I didn't sleep, more than an hour before I decide to that it was a lost cause. So I did what any sensible person would do, I started cooking. Cooking was another one of my coping mechanisms I picked up from my mom, anytime I felt stressed cooking was the answer. It was one of the few things that made me feel closer to her.

How I managed to scavenge up the ingredients to make fresh baked cinnamon rolls in Bobby's kitchen I have no idea but I'm thankful, it gave me something to focus on. For the next hour I danced, well jumped around the kitchen with my headphones on and rocked out while working on breakfast for the three sleeping men upstairs.

As I slide the rolls in the oven I continued with my 'epic' air guitar solo to AC/DC and completed the imaginary rock out session using a whisk as a faux microphone I turned around to see Dean leaning against the wall watching me. He was smiling and it looked like he was ready to throw a snarky comment my way but then I tripped over my own feet and literally belly flopped on the kitchen floor.

Remember when I told you I was graceful? Yeah? Well, if you missed the sarcasm in that statement the first time I said it; I was lying. I'm more like that one chick in the horror movies who trips over nothing while running for her life all the while the killer is somehow gaining ground while briskly walking after them. I'm not proud of it.

Dean barked in laughter. After a minute or two he managed to finally ask "You okay sweetheart?" there were tears in his eyes, actual tears from laughing so hard at my utter humiliation.

I was still lying face down, lightly banging my head on the floor in embarrassment. "Yup, I'm good. Nothing hurt but my pride..." I felt Dean's strong hand grip my elbow to help me back on my feet. As he hoisted me up in to a standing position I managed to trip over myself, yet again. Dean's hands went to my hips to offer more support and I hissed in pain as he put pressure on the bruises that marred my skin from the other day. Instantly, he lifted my shirt to look at the damage himself. It was only then, as I felt his fingers on my bare skin I realized how close we were and the fact I was only in an off the shoulder AC/DC t-shirt, boy shorts, and knee high tube socks. My breath hitched. Dean's thumb was lightly tracing my hip bone, goose bumps covered my skin, and I could feel a blush sweep across my face. I did my best to hide it by looking down at my feet.

"Olivia? Hey? Look at me." He said tilting my chin upwards. "I think you should tell me what happened the other day. I can't help unless I know what's going on." I looked at him through my lashes, those green eyes staring straight into mine. "Are you wearing purple contacts?" he suddenly asked.

"No. My eyes are naturally this color. Why?"

"I've never seen anyone or anything with eyes like that, they're purple, like purple, purple."

"Yeah, opposed to the not purple, purple? I don't know what to tell you, any doctor I've ever seen have only ever been able to explain it as some type of genetic mutation." I replied.

"So you're a mutant?" He licked his lips and let his gaze rake downwards from my eyes.

"Is that so hard to believe coming from the guy who apparently fights demons in his free time?" Trying my very best to keep my voice strong. Again, I realized how close we were and how little clothing I was wearing. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest, I'm almost positive if I looked I'd be able to physically see my heart beating out of my chest.

"Fighting demons is my main job. Picking up hott chicks at the bar is more my free time activity of choice." He smirked down at me, moving a piece of hair that had come loose from my braid behind my ear. At least he's honest, I guess? God, no one should be allowed to be that attractive. I silently told myself.

"Don't make me pump you full of rock salt, boy." Drawled Bobby from the door way.

"Bobby!" I flinched back from Dean as if he were on fire. My sudden movement once again proved to be my downfall. I tumbled backwards, effectively cracking the back of my skull against one of the cabinet doors. At least Dean managed to catch me again before I found myself back on the floor. "It's not what it looks like Bobby! Dean was just helping me stay on my feet, which has proved more difficult than usual." I groaned rubbing the back of my head. Dean was still sporting that same smug grin as he hummed in agreement. Damn him.

"MmmHmm." Bobby mumbled eyeing Dean with a slight scowl.

"What? I didn't do anything! I can't help if women fall over themselves for me." Still sporting that same smirk.

I rose an eyebrow at him "Shut up Dean, I assure you my clumsiness has nothing to do with you."

"That's an understatement with as accident prone as you are kid, I sometimes wonder how you've made it this far." Bobby said clearly talking to me but his eyes were still glued on Dean.

"Ooo-kay boys, bacon or sausage? The cinnamon rolls will be done in little bit too. How about you two sit down and I'll get you both a cup of coffee? It's too early and I do not have enough caffeine in my system to entertain your none sense."

They both sat, Bobby mumbled something under his breath that I didn't quite catch, something about 'idjits'. I couldn't help but smile to myself upon hearing the insult turned term of endearment.

"Olivia, do me a favor?" Bobby asked. I hummed in response "Go put some pants on." I'm pretty sure I died a little inside and I'm 100% sure my face was beet red. Dean spit his coffee out and coughed. I could tell he was fighting the urge to make a smart ass comment.

"Yeah, I didn't really have a chance to pack anything before I left… but uh, I'll go find something." I mumbled out quickly making my exit.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

As soon as I made it into the upstairs hallway I slammed into something hard and warm. Sam. More specifically, a shirtless Sam. Jesus, are these boys just genetically predisposed to be built like ken dolls?

"Woah, Liv, sorry! I didn't see you." He said softly. "Hey, are you okay? You look… flustered." His hands were gently holding my biceps where he grabbed me as to help keep my balance when we collided.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine aside from the fates apparently wanting me to die of embarrassment this morning, I'm fine." I rushed out. "Uh, hey Sam, I'm sorry to ask but do you think I could barrow a pair of sweat pants or something? I didn't really have time to pack at all before I left my place yesterday…"

His eyes traveled down my body and I could feel his grip tighten ever so slightly when his gaze hit my bare legs. "Oh! Yeah, yeah, I mean they're going to be pretty big on you but sure." he stammered as he released me. He turned back into the room he had just come from. I followed him, watching the muscles in his back as he dug through his duffel bag in search of pants. "Here you go." A pair of grey sweats in his out stretched hand. I couldn't help myself I was blatantly ogling at his perfectly sculpted torso. Seriously, he was like a larger than life sized ken doll.

"Liv?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised and a small smile on his lips.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. Sorry, I was just…" I wracked my brain looking for some type of suitable excuse when I was saved by Dean yelling up the stairs. "Hey sweetheart! The buzzer thingy is going off! Get Sammy too, the four of us have a lot to talk about."

"Coming!" yelled back. I swear I heard him say something along the lines of 'I didn't think I'd be that easy' but I wasn't sure so I chose to ignore it. "Thank you Sam." I said as I pulled the pants on rolled them up and pulled the drawstring as tight as it could go. I was still swimming in them but they worked and I practically ran down the stairs.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

When I made my way back into the kitchen both Dean and Bobby were back to sitting at the kitchen table. They both had books and papers surrounding them, clearly they were researching something.

Dean looked up first. "If you wanted in my pants sweetheart, all you had to do was ask." He quipped. Without missing a beat Bobby kicked him from under the table.

"Sorry to disappoint 'sweetheart', but these are Sam's pants." I retorted with a playful glare.

"Huh?" Sam said walking into the kitchen, unfortunately pulling a shirt on.

"Oh nothing, I was just telling Dean and Bobby here how I got into your pants." I said with a sweet smile.

Sam's eyes went wide and now it was his turn to be on the receiving end of Bobby's stare. He quickly recovered from my comment. "Not like that! I just gave her a pair of sweats to barrow!" He had his hands up in surrender.

"Oh, Sam, you're breaking my heart. You make what we had sound so cheap." I couldn't help but mess with him a little, he was so much easier to fluster then Dean and it was adorable.

"And you idjits wonder why I never introduced you to each other…" Bobby grumbled. All of us smiled, we couldn't help it.

"Okay, so who wants cinnamon rolls and bacon?" I asked changing the subject.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

The guys were all sitting at the kitchen table still. Dean stuffing his face and making noises of pleasure that'd make a whore blush. Sam was on his laptop and Bobby was cleaning a gun as I cleaned up the dishes.

It was Sam who finally broke the silence. "So, Bobby, how is it we've never met or even heard of Olivia before now?"

Before Bobby could answer I cut in "I haven't been back here since my 10th birthday, when my mom was killed… after that my Dad kept me away. Boarding school among other things. I managed to stay in contact with Bobby through phone calls and letters, he even came out to see me a handful of times but I was never allowed to come back here."

"Your mom was killed?" Dean managed to choke out between two huge bites.

"Yeah, my parents dropped me off here for the weekend and went camping or something. They were supposed to come back on the morning of my birthday but my mom never came back." I sighed.

"What happened?" Sam asked, his eyes full of sympathy.

"I don't really know, Ron never talked about it. Not that we ever really talked after Mom died but the police reports say animal attack like a wolf or bear or something they never were able to identify it for sure." My voice was soft now, I didn't often talk about my mom. Ron always made me feel like it was fault somehow. I could see Sam, Dean, and Bobby exchanging looks; silently in a conversation I apparently wasn't privy to. By the looks on their face's I could started to put together that my mother's death was not an ordinary animal attack.

"Hey! Don't do that! Don't sit there and have your secret discussion about **my** life while I'm standing right here!" I was sick of not knowing. "Tell me what the fuck is going on!" I seethed.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Liv, your Daddy kept you away from this life for a reason. Are you sure you want to go down this road?"

"Ronald is a bastard. Fuck him and his reasons. A lot of good they're doing me now this shit is actively coming after me and I have no idea how to defend myself because of his 'reasons'!" My Dad is a sore subject, I did not like the man. The things he put me through after my mom died… I don't think I could ever forgive him.

Bobby sucked in a deep breath as to calm himself, he hated when I talked about Ron that way but currently I don't really care. Both Sam and Dean looked a little taken aback by my outburst but they both kept their mouths shut. "Look Bobby" I took a deep breath to even my temper "I know you and Ron are or at least used to be close and I'm not stupid enough to think that he didn't tell you, maybe even force you keep secrets from me. But the cat is out of the bag now, these things are coming after me _because_ of him and whatever he is doing. I deserve to know what is happening to me." I pleaded

"How do you know it's because of him?" Sam interrupted.

"Those black eyed things, um the demons, told me." I said simply.

"Ok sweetheart, I think it's time you go ahead to tell us what happened." Dean said firmly.

"Liv, don't leave anything out, even if it seems unimportant. The more information we have the better chances we have at figuring out what is going on." Sam followed up in a soothing tone.

"After that you three will answer my questions?"

They swapped glances between the three of them and nodded.

"Fine."

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

 _Flashback; Early Thursday morning before Olivia was attacked._

 _BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ_

"Noooo." I whine half asleep.

 _BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ_

'I'm not going to pick it up, I'm not going to pick it up, I'm not going to pick it up.' I silently chant in my head.

 _BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ_

Damnit. "It's 7 in the morning. What do you want Carl?" I huffed, slightly muffled from lying face down in my bed.

"Hey, sorry Liv. Austin is pulling a no call-no show… again, and I could really use your help with the monthly inventory before open. I have a prospective buyer for the bar coming in and you know you're my favorite right?" Carl voice sounded from the phone.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Carl. This is my only day off after working 3 doubles in a row and I work doubles all weekend too. Why can't you call someone else?" my voice still tired and annoyed.

"Because you're the best and you know it. Come on Liv! Please! You don't even have to stay Austin's full shift just help with inventory and restocking the bar and I'll cut you lose." Carl pleaded.

"Two conditions."

"Name it."

"You have breakfast and a really large coffee waiting for me when I get there and you get rid of Austin. This is the third time this week I'm covering his ass, I don't care if he's your nephew Carl, you can't let him do whatever he wants and expect me to clean up after him."

"….."

"Carl?"

"….."

"Okay Carl, have fun getting everything done by yourself before open." I was just about to hang up my phone.

"Olivia! Wait! I know you're right it's just hard, you know, he's family." Carl sighed sadly.

"I'm not saying it doesn't suck but I am sick of covering for him and cleaning up his messes and I know I'm not the only one who feels that way. You keep letting him get away with this shit and people are going to start expecting the same special treatment or quitting, myself included." I stated firmly.

"See this is why I need you Liv, never afraid to tell the boss how it is. Do you want pancakes of waffles?"

"Waffles and so, so, soooo much coffee."

Normally, we didn't open until noon but there was some type of festival or something going on in town and Carl decided to start opening at 10am as to not miss out on the extra business. Honestly, I was fine with it. I liked working, I was good at it and with the festival in town we stayed pretty busy so the day went by fast. Plus, more business meant more money and I was currently saving up get a new place. I would never tell Carl but I was thankful for the extra hours. I was just annoyed with the whole Austin situation he was a nice kid just partied too hard and lack work ethic, had no sense of accountibility.

I managed to pull myself out of the comfort of my soft warm bed. I decided since I wasn't going to be interacting with any patrons I could be pretty casual and threw on my favorite skinny jeans and white shirt. I haphazardly put my hair in a messy bun, put on some mascara, grabbed my leather jacket, slipped on my boots and I was out the door.

It was a chilly, rainy day in Cleveland I was happy I remembered to grab my jacket. As walked the short distance to the corner bar doing my best to avoid mud puddles I noticed my street was unusually quite. I don't know how to describe it other than eerie. It was just too quiet and there were no signs of life, no cars driving down the street, no morning joggers, no kids waiting for their bus, just nothing. I pulled my jacket a little tighter and picked up the pace. Once I got to the back door I quickly went inside and locked the behind me. Once inside I started to feel better and managed to ignore the pit in my stomach that something was wrong.

"Carl? Where's my waffles and 'go juice'?" I yelled referring to my coffee.

"Hey Liv, come here I want you to meet someone." Carl yelled back. I headed my way up to the front walking behind the bar and grabbing the cup of black liquid nectar waiting for me. I briefly scanned to bar looking the waffles I was promised and unfortunately it seemed Carl did not hold up his end of the deal. Frowning I walked towards his office.

"Carl you promised me waffles!" I said sticking out my bottom lip into the most obnoxious pout I could manage.

"Be careful love, you wouldn't want your face to get stuck like that." A foreign accent sounded from within the office. My head snapped to look at the source of the voice. Sitting across from Carl was a smug looking older man in a very expensive looking suit. He was attractive I wouldn't deny him that but I'm guessing he was twice my age. He also had this energy about him that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and sickly, I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

So being the strong, mature young woman I am I reacted to his comment to sticking my tongue out at him and turned back around to address my missing waffles. "Carl, a deal's a deal. You need to make good on that or I'm going back to bed." I threatened crossing my threatened crossing my arms across my chest.

"Liv, behave yourself. This could be your new boss; he's expressed interest in buying the bar. Please don't scare him away." Carl sighed.

"If I behaved all the time your clientele wouldn't like me as much and I wouldn't make the awesome tips that I do." I said with a wink at the stranger. "But back to the issue at hand; where are my waffles?"

The man was watching our exchange with amusement.

"If that wasn't enough of an introduction" He sighed. "This is Olivia Skovgaard, she's a hellcat but she's the best and most dependable worker here. Honestly, business has skyrocketed since she started with us about a year ago." Carl told the stranger.

"She seems more like a kitten to me but not everyone is as _experienced_ as I am. Darling, it seems you are more valuable than originally thought." I could feel goosebumps form on my skin as his eyes raked down my body. I blame it on the accent, that's the only logical reason. This man was dangerous in more than one way. Maybe a mobster or something. "Will Miss Skovgaard be joining us for breakfast?" he asked Carl.

"No she's going to stay her and do inventory, I'll bring her back her damn waffles." Carl replied

"Oh you bastard! That's why you called me in!? You didn't want help with the work, you wanted me to do all the work while you get to go to some I can only assume upscale restaurant on a business deal?" I scowled. Carl just smiled. "I really don't like you sometimes. I must be a glutton for punishment, that's the only reason I've stuck around this long… I'm going to go start my work and I swear to god if you come back without waffles or even worse cold waffles, there will be hell to pay." I threatened. "It was a pleasure. If you're buying the place I'm sure I'll see you again." I said to the well-dressed man.

He stood and now I could see he was almost exactly my height maybe a hair taller and strode over to me so we stood only a few inches apart. "I assure you kitten; the pleasure is all mine." He cooed while kissing my hand. I visibly shivered and I could feel his lips form a smirk against the back of my hand.

"I need to go before I get in trouble." I mumble. "Remember Carl, waffles or else!" and with that I was out the door and headed to the storage room.

Jesus, I never thought of myself as having 'daddy issues' but I might after that encounter…

-xXxXxXxXx-

A little over an hour of busting my ass the bar completely ready to go for the weekend. There wasn't nearly as much to get done as Carl made it seem. That ass hat just wanted to have breakfast with the big shot and hopefully get his retirement set up. As much as I want to hate Carl for selling the bar we all know he's been clocking out for a while, just done with the business and wants to move on. So I get it.

Realizing we aren't supposed to open for another hour or so I decided to call Carl and let him know I was done and going home… and that I hadn't forgotten about my waffles.

"Hello Kitten." Purred through the ear piece of my phone.

"Um hi? Where's Carl?"

"Oh, we had to cut our meeting short. I've been called away on other business but it seems he left his phone in my car. I'm actually on my way to leave it at the bar for him. Tell me, will I have the pleasure of seeing you again love?" his voice was like silk.

"I'm actually just leaving to return to the comforts of my bed that I was pulled away from this morning. Just drop the phone in the mail slot. If the screen cracks 'oh well' that's what he gets for making me come in on my day off and do his nephew's job… and he forgot my waffles." I said. I could hear him chuckle darkly.

"Very well Kitten, I'll be seeing you soon I'm sure." He hung up before I could respond.

I decided to walk over to the bakery down the street and grab some breakfast since I was earlier denied. Once I got home it was a little before 10am and all I could think about was crawling back in bed and that's exactly what I did. After a few minutes of lying face first in my bed soaking up the warm and fluffy goodness, I felt someone grab my ankles and rip me down towards the foot of the bed. I was too shocked to react at first. By the time my mind had registered what was happening the intruder me bent over the foot of the bed one hand gripping painfully hard on my hip and one hand fisted in my hair forcing my head down. I tried to scream but it was too muffled from being held face down into the blankets.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way." stated a very familiar voice.

"Austin?" I asked in shock. I managed to turn my head to the side just enough to see him out of the corner of my eye.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner, well kinda." He said in almost a sing song voice.

"Your high aren't you? Austin come on man! I know I ride your ass at work but if you would just cut this shit out and take your job seriously I wouldn't have to." I tried reasoning with him. I didn't know what he was on but if I could talk him down I may at least have a chance.

"Oh no, no, no, I take my job very seriously and I don't think you're in any position to be talking about riding _my_ ass Olivia." I could feel him grinding on me. He leaned over to make his chest lay flat against my back, he moved both hands on my hips with bruising force. "I'm a little disappointed in you Olivia, I thought you'd be more of a fighter." He whispered in my ear before nipping on my earlobe.

I threw my head backwards connecting the back of my head to his face. It's didn't do as much damage as I would have liked but it was enough for him to loosen his grip and I could roll out from under him.

"There she is! It's no fun if you don't fight! Come on Liv you gotta pop your cherry eventually." He taunted. I never told Austin about my lack of sexual conquests, I never really told anyone. He must have seen the confusion on my face. "I can smell it baby." His face split into a wicked grin and for a brief moment I swear his eyes went black.

"What the fu-..." he took advantage of my confusion and before I could finish what I was saying he pushed me **hard.** My head smacked against the wall with a loud crack. I must have blacked out for a minute or two because when I started to come to I was back on my bed. I could feel fingers lightly tracing my jaw line starting just below my ear, traveling down my wind pipe, over my collar bone, and down between the valley of my breasts.

"Ah! I see your coming back to me." He whispered. "See we could have some fun before you have to die." Nuzzling into my hair he inhaled deeply "Your smell is intoxicating."

I tried so hard to move but for some reason I couldn't, maybe I hit my head harder than I thought. I tried again.

"Oh Liv, baby, don't struggle, you can't win. I promise I'll be way nicer than where you'll be going when we're done." He taunted while licking a tear that escaped from my cheek and started to unbutton my jeans.

I don't know what came over me but I a plus of energy overcame me and suddenly Austin launched across my room into the tiny attached bathroom. Instantly, I could feel I was able to move and without missing a beat I got up and slammed the bathroom door then pushed a dresser in front of it. I grabbed whatever was in arms reached stuffed it in a backpack and hauled ass.

Once I was in my car and at least five miles away I pulled out my phone and dialed the number of the number of the person who was the only constant in my life. Bobby.

-xXxXxXxXxXx-

"That's everything I remember…" I said flatly, biting my lip and staring anywhere but in the eyes of the three men I was sitting with.

There was a long pause.

"So you're telling me you're a virgin?" Dean said looking almost offended by the idea.

"DUDE!?" Sam reprimanded

"I know I must be in the presence of some seriously fucked up individuals if _that's_ the thing you decide to take away from this?" I sighed massaging my temples.

Bobby started laughing at that comment and I couldn't help but smile.

What the fuck just happened to my life?

-xXxXxXxXxXx-

Let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading


	3. Chapter 3: Our Fucked Up Little Family

"Liv, ignore Dean. You said you saw three demons yesterday and that you were told they were after you because of your dad? When did that happen?" Sam asked cutting Dean a cross look.

"Oh, um, the second was in the bar, that guy Ray you two rescued me from. I saw his eyes go black too, I just thought I was just going crazy or something at the time. The third you guys know about, the guy in the parking lot. When that thing had me pinned against my car it told me something along the lines that my dad has seriously pissed off some big players and they were originally going to kill me to send a message."

"Originally?" Sam pressed.

"It, well, um, it said that when I met his boss earlier he decided he'd rather keep me… as a plaything." I mumbled out and shiver ran down my spine.

All three men shifted uncomfortably and a painful silence fell over the room while they processed what I had told them. I couldn't look any of them in eye, I knew I had nothing to be ashamed of, that I didn't do anything wrong… but I still felt dirty.

"I'm going to go shower, after I'm cleaned up do you think you guys could stand to answer some of my questions?" I addressed all of them but my eyes were focused on Bobby. After all, he had the most things to answer for.

"Yeah, Liv, go on." Bobby responded with a sigh "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"True." I said turning away and walking towards the stairs.

"Olivia, I always thought that your Daddy was wrong; keeping you away the way he did… there's no excuse. I kinda hoped you'd start putting the pieces together on your own but I never wanted you to find out this way." Bobby said, his voice laced with regret.

I froze for a few moments keeping my back to him. "It is what it is, old man." I said turning back around and starting to walk back to him. I put a hand on his shoulder and placed a quick kiss on the top of his trucker hat. "I don't blame you Bobby… " was all I could manage and I walked away again.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Once out of the shower I felt revived. Bobby didn't exactly have to hair products that I normally used but I was able to snag a new razor, a toothbrush, and I even managed to find a hairbrush hidden away and honestly the hot water felt heavenly. I felt clean and fresh and it made me ready to face the world again. I threw my hair into a loose side braid and examined my face in the mirror. My lower lip was still a little swollen and angry looking, a large scab formed smack dab in the middle, my nose wasn't broken like I originally thought after I bashed it into the back of Dean's seat but it was tender, and of course the other various bruises that littered my body including the hand sized ones on my hips and the newly formed ones around my wrists from last night. 'I've had worse' I thought. I reaching into my bag for some clothes, it wasn't until that moment I realized I really didn't have any clean clothes aside from a pair of jean shorts and some fresh socks and underwear. Well, that wasn't going to work.

I walked down to Bobby's room, I knew he wouldn't mind me borrowing one of his shirts. I decided on a black, white, and grey plaid flannel button downs. I left a few of the top button undone and tied the bottom in a knot around at my waist as to make me feel semi attractive but I have to admit I was feeling a little too much like Daisy from 'The Dukes of Hazard' at the moment. As I turned to leave Bobby's room a picture caught my eye. On his dresser there was a photo of him, Karen, and my parents. They looked so happy and carefree, probably no older than I am now. I couldn't help but smile even though the photo made my heart twinge in pain with the knowledge none of them smiled like that anymore. I had to shake off, no point in dwelling on what can't be changed.

Once on the main floor of Bobby's house I noticed it was oddly quite. I walked through the house and realized I was alone. Where the hell did they go? When I walked past the backdoor I spotted Dean under the hood of the impala. I could tell from all the way over here that he knew what he was doing and I couldn't help but admire his arms as I watched the muscles flex and relax with each movement. Suddenly, I got an idea and moved to the kitchen.

"Want a beer?" I asked standing behind him holding out the cold beverage. He jumped nearly smacking his head on the hood of the car. I couldn't help but laugh "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine sweetheart, just a little on edge, got a lot going on." He said accepting the beer from my hand. He held the beer and looked at it for a moment "Drinking before noon? Trying to get me drunk and take advantage?" he winked.

"Three problems with your theory. One, you don't strike me as the type who waits till 5 o'clock to start drinking. Two, I don't think it counts as being taken advantage of if you're a willing participant. And three, it will take more than a few beers to get _you_ drunk enough for me to take advantage of you."

"Touché." He replied. We clinked our bottles together and took a drink.

A comfortable silence came between us as I watched him work on his baby and we sipped our beers. "Hey Dean." I said shyly. "I realized I never thanked you, I mean really thanked you for helping me, hell, you guys probably saved my life, twice." I said stepping closer. "You and Sam went way out of your way to help me out well before you knew who I was to Bobby. There aren't a lot of people who would have done that…" I took one more step forward and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "So thanks, I don't know if I can really explain how grateful I am but this is me trying." I tried my best to fight the blush creeping into my cheeks.

We were standing close, really close. I could see his eyes scanning my face and watched them pause on my lips for a few short moments. He took a deep breath and stepped back taking a deep pull from his beer. "Gotta be careful sweetheart, don't want Bobby getting the wrong impression. You heard him earlier, I have no interest in being at the business end of one of his shot guns." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and drank deeply from my own beer. "Now you see why I'm still a virgin." I said with a deep sigh. He laughed at my comment and obvious frustration.

"Yeah, about that? What type of virgin has their nipples pierced?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh, god I was hoping you wouldn't remember that." I'm positive my face was red.

"Sight like that…" he paused clearly pulling up the mental image. "is not something you soon forget…" he had an appreciative smile on his face.

"I'll take that as a compliment" I said hiding my face with one hand and turning to side looking over the salvage yard.

"What's that?" He said reaching out to the skin on my neck just behind my ear. "It looks like…"

"A brand? Yeah courtesy of my sperm donor of a father." I cut him off. My entire body tensed, I hated that thing.

"He did that to you? Do you even know what it is?" His voice was a weird mix of confusion, concern, and anger as I think he started to put together the mark may not have been something I agreed to.

"Aside from a permanent reminder of how much my mother's death fucked him up? No. Why?" I replied angrily.

He pulled the neck of his t-shirt down to reveal the same mark but his was tattooed. A star with a sun around it. I didn't have an answer; I was at a total loss for words. What the hell?

"You really have no idea what that is? How did he convince you to do it without telling you why?" He asked his face still etched with confusion and anger.

"Ron isn't exactly the type of man to ask for permission, for anything. In his mind I am his daughter and therefore I am to obey his words without question." My voice was laced with venom. The look Dean was giving me was to continue, so, begrudgingly I did "I was almost seventeen, and I just moved into my college dorm. Silly me, I thought he actually came to congratulate me on finishing high school early and getting accepted to college. I was wrong, well half wrong. He did congratulate me, probably one of the few times he said he was proud of me. But then he told me I had to get this symbol tattooed on me." I said pointing to my marred skin. "For the first time in my life I openly questioned him, wasn't the obedient little girl he trained me to be. So he attacked me, held me down, and branded me with his ring. Kind of wish I would have just listened and gotten the tattoo… probably would have hurt less and then I at least may have had a say on the placement. Too late now… Anyways, I started the paper work to get emancipated the next day. I haven't spoken to him since." I drank down the rest of the beer.

"You graduated high school and started college at 16?"

"Like I said before I was always in boarding school but unlike my peers when the normal school year was over I didn't go home; I was sent to summer school. I got all the credits needed to graduate early. In hindsight I'm grateful, not like I would have enjoyed being with Ron over the summer… unless of course he just shipped my off here, I would have been okay with that."

"Wow, he's sounds like a real peace of work. I'm sorry." He said sadly, his eyes telling me he had his own horror stories. "What'd you go to school for?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, I did two and a half years in the nursing program at Ohio State… but I dropped out before I graduated."

"Why?" genuine shock on his face

"I was sick of the structure, my whole life people told me what to do, the strict schedule of my everyday life was awful… I wanted freedom. That and I never really fit in, starting college at 16 left me as somewhat of an outcast. I never made a lot of friends and I never really fit in anywhere. So, I left and I don't regret it" I shrugged. "Plus, I make bank as a bartender. Shake my hips, flash some cleavage when I bend down to grab something, send 'em a wink with a smile and I have them eating out of my hand." I laughed a little. My face dropped a little with the realization that I probably won't be working a normal job for a long time.

"Yeah, I could see you swindling a lot of shmucks out of their hard earned money thinking they have a shot." He replied licking his lips a little.

"So what does it mean?" I asked.

"Huh?" Dean said.

I used my finger to move his shirt back down exposing his tattoo. I let the figure nail of my pointer finger gently graze over the smooth skin of his collar bone while the pad of my middle figure caressed the mark. "This symbol. What does it mean?" I repeated looking straight into those green eyes I noticed the first time I saw him.

"It's an anti-possession symbol, keeps demons from being able to use you as a meat suit." He explained. His voice was a little strained.

"Huh. Well, it makes sense now I guess…I need another beer. You?" I offered while backing off. This man made me act like a horny teenager and I needed to get a fucking grip.

"Yeah sweetheart, that'd be great. What are the chances I can get a sandwich too?" he asked, that now familiar smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Depends, what do I get in return?" I asked.

"What do you want?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"Teach me what you're doing to your car?" I asked biting my lip eyeing the impala hopefully.

"No one touches my baby but me." He said firmly.

"I didn't ask to touch I just want to watch." I responded.

"An exhibitionist? Didn't peg you as the type." He smirked again.

"What can I say? I'm kinky. Plus, there is something incredibly sexy about watching a man who knows how to use his hands." I stepped closer again, closer than necessary so our chests where almost touching. I grabbed the empty bottle from him making sure to brush my figures against his while maintaining eye contact. My own smirk pulling onto my lips before turning away and heading back to the house adding an extra sway to my hips as I walked away.

"You _are_ trying to get me shot aren't you?" he shouted.

"Maybe, but at least then I could be your nurse." Flashing a wicked smile and sending him a wink over my shoulder. "Anyways, we both know Bobby won't shoot to kill when it comes to his 'adopted' kids."

"I'm having a harder and harder time believing you're actually a virgin." He practically growled and I laughed while continuing to walk away.

So much for not acting like a horny teenager…

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

After about an hour of watching Dean tinker around with the impala I finally asked. "Where are Bobby and Sam anyways?"

"Bobby went to go get your car, and I sent Sam to the store to grab somethings for you. He's actually lived with a chick before so I figured he would know what you need better than me or Bobby. They should be back pretty soon I would think" He responded.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. I am perfectly capable of going shopping myself." I said.

"Until we know what they want with you, you aren't going anywhere by yourself. You're not going to become some demon boss's pet on my watch." His tone left little room for argument.

"Ooookay. Well then my knight in shining armor, what am I supposed to do? Just sit in my castle until you tell me it's safe?" I asked mildly annoyed.

"Stay alive. Study up. Learn to fight." He replied coolly

"I can fight. The little time Ron spent with me he taught me self-defense. Bobby taught me how to shoot. I've been holding my own since I was 16." I huffed.

"Hit me." Dean said still leaning over the impala.

"What?"

"Hit. Me." He repeated standing at his full height using a rag to wipe his hands of any oil.

"Dean I'm not going to hit you." I said crossing my arms.

"That's funny sweetheart because I thought you just said you could fight, so _if_ you can, then hit me." His voice lower more menacing. He cocked his head to the side raising an eyebrow. "that's what I thought…"

I slugged him with a hard left hook. His head whipped to the side and he took a step back, stretching his jaw out and shaking his head a little. I could see a small amount of blood in the corner of his mouth and he licked it away. "Not going to lie, you're stronger then you look… but not strong enough." Before I even knew what was happening I was pinned against a pile of broken down cars. Dean had both of my wrists pinned above my head with one hand and his other hand was around my throat, not enough to actually choke me but strong enough to let me know he was in control. He leaned in close to my ear and growled "You may have done fine holding your own against other humans but the things that go bump in the night, demons, they are a whole other nightmare sweetheart. You are not ready, you need to train because the bad guys don't care if you're ready or not, they don't care how pretty you are, they don't care if you beg, they will come for you and they will kill you or do much worse to you without a second thought."

I shuttered, half because I think I was able to fully comprehend just how out of my league I was and half because no matter how hard I fought against it I was incredibly turned on. I swallowed hard, only adding to the sensation of his hand on my throat. He pulled back a little so he was only a few inches from my face and could look me in the eye but he left his hand on my throat in a display of dominance. I took a deep breath, trying to hid my near panting "How about you?" was all I asked.

"How about me, what?" he asked confused.

"Do you care if I beg?" My voice trembling. I looked up at him through my lashes while slowly letting my tongue glide out across my lips followed by my teeth gently biting the side of my lower lip.

He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. His grip tightened for only a moment. "You're going to kill me saying things like that." His voice thick and husky, he was now pressing his forehead against mine trying to regain composure.

"Ahem" the sound of someone clearing their throat snapped us both out of our little dance. Dean instantly released me and turned around to face the intruder.

A pretty blonde woman not much, if any older than me was standing there with her arms crossed. "Am I interrupting? I can come back later." She had a knowing smirk on her face. I wonder how long she had been watching us.

"What the fuck do you want Ruby?" Dean sighed. His voice showing how much he did not like this woman. He also made a point to step further in front of me doing his best to block me from this 'Ruby's' view.

"Is that anyway to talk to the girl who saved your asses last time I saw you?" she fake pouted.

"If I remember correctly, I stabbed that demon bitch right before she was going to off you so let's call it even." Dean voice still harsh

"Whatever Dean." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Where's Sam? I need to talk to him."

"You need to stay the hell away from my brother, bitch." Dean was getting angry now.

"Okay, there cowboy." I said cutting in. I stepped beside him placing my hand flat against his shoulder in hopes of soothing him. "Sam isn't here. We'll tell him you stopped by. Ruby, was it?"

"Yeah. Sure, whatever." She huffed. Then she focused on me a little more and tilted her head. "What are you?" she asked.

"What type of question is that? What are you?" I asked eyebrows scrunching together.

Her eyes flashed black and squeaked a little and jumped back in surprise and I'm not proud to admit it, fear. Both her a Dean chuckled.

"Shut up, Dean. I thought you said demons were the bad guys." I said regaining my composer.

"We aren't all the same." Ruby replied

"Yeah, well, you may have Sammy sold on that story but I'm not. I don't trust you, never will." Dean's face looked like he was ready to kill.

Ruby just rolled her eyes completely unaffected by Dean's aggressive behavior. "Fine, you don't trust me, I get it 'blah-blah-blah demon bitch.' Are we going to go through this whole song and dance every time we see each other? Because it's getting old." She said in an exasperated tone. Dean didn't respond just glared. "So again, what are you?" she asked looking at me.

"My name is Olivia…" I started.

"Not _who, what_ are you?" she repeated.

"I don't understand, I'm human, is that what you mean?"

"You're not human, at least not totally." She said stepping forward, reaching her hand out towards me. Dean stepped in front of me pushing me behind him. "Oh, calm down! I'm not going to bite." She snapped at Dean.

"Don't touch her." Dean growled.

"What do you mean I'm not totally human? Then what am I? I asked from my spot behind Dean trying to peak past his broad shoulder.

"Don't know princess, I just know you're not 100% human. I can smell the difference other than that, your guess is as good as mine." Ruby shrugged.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" Sam asked from the back porch.

"Just need to talk." She said. "I'll see you around Olivia, and Dean, I'm sure I'll see you sooner than either one of us would like." She smiled and walked towards Sam.

Dean started walking back to the impala mumbling something under his breath that I couldn't make out but I'm fairly certain it was a long string of insults directed at Ruby. I turned around to follow him "Dean what did she mean?" I asked.

"Don't think too had on it sweetheart, demons lie." He replied.

"But what reason would she have to lie to me, she doesn't even know me." I continued.

"I don't know Olivia! But demons lie, I do know that. For all we know she knows who and why other demons are after you and your dad and she's just trying to get in your head. Just stay away from her." Dean said harshly. I looked down at my feet kicking the dirt around with my boot. "Look." He said grabbing my chin to force me to look at him "I don't know what she meant, you seem plenty human to me, we'll figure it out. I promise." He looked me dead in the eye and I was genuinely afraid my knees would give out from under me.

"okay." I said meekly. I pulled my face out of his grip and started to walk towards the house.

"Liv?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine Dean, I've had a lot to take in the past 48 hours or so and I haven't slept that much… I'm going to go lay down for a little bit. After that do you think one of you guys would be willing to go grocery shopping with me? I would really like to cook decent meal tonight and Bobby doesn't have much on hand…" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah, me or Sam will take you when you wake up. Go rest sweetheart I'm sure you could use it." Dean said leaning back under the hood.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

"I'm surprised you're taking me." I said simply

"Why's that?" Sam said pulling into a parking space.

"I don't know, you seemed busy with Ruby and Dean let you drive the car." My face scrunched up a little when I said her name.

"Dean already poison you against her too?" Sam said, clearly annoyed.

"No, I mean don't get me wrong, it's no secret Dean doesn't like her but my opinion isn't really fully formed yet… I just, I don't know, she's a demon. Isn't that a big 'ol red flag?"

"Yeah, and she has saved both mine and Dean's lives, multiple times." He retorted annoyed with how this conversation was going.

"Sam I don't know her; hell I don't know much about demons in general aside from what I learned in church and that they seem to like me a little too much." I sighed. "She said I wasn't human and I don't know what to think of that. She has enough sass to rival me and that's _a lot_. She's a demon, they aren't known to be helpful unless it benefits them directly… however, if it makes you feel better, I will do my best not to write her off yet. _BUT_ I will not go against my instincts and just welcome her with open arms. I see how much Bobby loves you boys and in the short time I've known you, it's easy to see why. So like it or not we are like our own little fucked up family unit now. You're both stuck with me. So, suck it up buttercup I'll do whatever I have to for the people I care about." I smiled. He smiled in return.

"You are something else you know that?" Sam said shaking his head.

"I've been called worse." I retorted with a smile.

"Yeah, I can defiantly tell Bobby helped raise you." He maintained his light smile and rolled his eyes.

"You say that like it's a bad thing?!" I lightly smacked his arm. Honestly, I was just happy we moved passed the touchy subject of Ruby. "Now let's go inside and get groceries. I promised Dean pie and something about not getting only 'rabbit food'?" I looked to Sam quizzically. Sam just shook his head and started walking.

These boys are going to make life interesting that's for sure.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

"I thought I said no rabbit food!? And where's the pie?!" Dean was holding up carrots with a disgusted look on his face and digging through a couple bags.

"Dean believe it or not but that 'rabbit food' as you call it is going to be part of your dinner and I have to baked the pie. What did you think I was going to buy premade pie when I could bake a fresh one? What do you want apple or cherry?"

"Cherry!" Dean replied "Apple!" Sam said at the same time as he carried the last of the bags. They both looked at me to break the tie.

"Ooookay… both it is!" I decided. "Here you go." I said handing them both a beer out of the fridge. "Now get out. I need room to work." I said hands on my hips. "Oh hey, wait! Either of you here from Bobby? Shouldn't he have been back by now?" I asked.

"He called not too long ago, said he got a call about a small job. Should be back tomorrow." Dean said with a tight smile. He looked over at Sam and then turned and walked out of the room. Sam stood facing me for a few more moments looking a little uncomfortable before he turned and walked out too. I could tell he was lying or at very least lying through omission, I just couldn't figure out about what.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

"Oh my god! How could Bobby keep you to himself for all these years!?" Dean cried while shoving more food in his mouth. I think he was on his second helping but it may be the third.

"Slow down tiger, don't forget I made pie too." I said still staring at him trying to understand how he can still breathe with that much food in his mouth.

"Don't look directly at it, you may go blind." Sam joked noticing my bewilderment with his brothers eating habits.

"I can't help it; it's like a car wreck I want to look away but I just can't." I replied.

"Hahaha very funny… Where's the pie?" Dean somehow managed to get out without spitting food everywhere.

"I'll go get it." I stood from the table. "Can I get you guys another drink? And do you want ice-cream with your pie?" I asked.

"Liv, we can get it ourselves. You already did all this" he motioned to the roast, mash potatoes, gravy, roasted veggies, and rolls. "You've been cooking and tiding up around the house all day. You don't have to take care of us." Sam said. His eyes were honest and I could tell he didn't want me to feel like they were taking advantage.

"Speak for yourself Sammy I'm about to propose, you can take care of me all you want sweetheart." Dean said stabbing another piece of roast.

"Maybe I'm just looking for tips." I said poking his nose. "Now seriously, drinks? Ice cream? Give me answers or I'm coming back with it all anyways." I told them with a smirk.

"That sounds great Liv, thank you." Sam said puppy dog eyes and all. Dean just nodded feverishly as he shoveled the last of his mashed potatoes in his mouth.

As I was walking back in the room I could hear Dean and Sam talking amongst themselves. I didn't catch all of it but I caught the end:

"We have to tell her Dean; she's going to be pissed." Sam whispered

"I know Sammy, but we promised Bobby we'd keep our mouths shut." Dean shot back. He quickly noticed me approaching and tried to hide the fact they were in fact hiding something.

He smiled, eyeing me holding a couple pieces of pie and a bottle of whiskey. "Is it too soon to say 'I love you' because I'm seriously considering it." He joked. Both he and Sam laughed.

"Shut it Winchesters." I said setting everything on the table a bit roughly. I could see Sam starting to open his mouth out of the corner of my eye and I held up my hand. "That means you too, Sam." I snapped. "What are you not telling me?" I asked in an icy voice.

"Look Liv…" Sam started but I cut him off.

"Don't 'look Liv' me! Either tell me the truth or I swear to god I'll get one of the various guns Bobby has hidden in this room." I threatened

Sam held his hands up in surrender. Dean only smirked at me. "I think we went over earlier why I don't find that threatening sweetheart." My stomach flipped a little at the memory of him pinning me to the cars. I could feel a light blush form but I pushed it back. Dean continued to look smug, completely satisfied with my reaction.

"Fine. Tell me or I'll throw out the pies." I smiled wickedly. Dean's eyes went wide with shock.

"You wouldn't?!"

"Try me. Now spill." Both boys looked at each other in defeat.

"Bobby went to get your Dad from the airport… I guess he called him after you told him you were driving out here, he must've known it was serious before you even told him what was going on…" Sam sighed.

"Bobby is bringing that son of bitch here?! Why?! What good could possibly come from me seeing that sack of shit again? Huh?" I was pissed and a little scared though I wouldn't admit it so I hid my fear behind my anger.

"See this is why we didn't tell you." Said Dean.

"Liv, he could have some answers for you." Sam offered

"Yeah? And what makes you think he'll tell me? He's been keeping secrets, huge, unbelievable, life threatening secrets my entire life! Why stop now?" I was yelling but I could feel tears starting to form.

"Because he won't have a choice." Dean assured "He is going to have to come clean because he can't hide it anymore. We'll be here with you and I'm sure Bobby is going to be tearing him a new asshole the entire drive here. If you want I'll hold him down, let you get a few shots in." Dean offered trying to lighten my mood. Sam looked at him critically.

"Yeah we'll see..." Was all I said walking away.

"Liv!" "Olivia!" I could hear both Dean and Sam calling after me. I flipped them the bird and walked upstairs, slamming the door to the room I was staying in behind me. "Just fucking great." I thought. I wiped the few tears that escaped my eyes and plopped down on the bed… this is not going to go well.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: Daddy Dearest

I'm so sorry this update took forever, there were some very surprising and unfortunate events that took place and needed to be handled that greatly postponed me being able to update. So here we go! Read, review, let me know what you think!

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Daddy Dearest

I decided that I needed another shower. Really, I just knew the boys wouldn't bother me if I was in the shower and I needed a little bit of time to gather my thoughts.

It was just after 7:30 when I stepped out of my steaming sanctuary and if I wasn't still irate with the boys for not telling me I was going to be forced to face my father again in the morning I would have gone and thanked Sam for picking up some essentials for me earlier. He actually did a pretty good job at picking out decent shampoo and conditioner and few other things like shave gel, lotion, he even got me deodorant. Under different circumstances I would worry he was trying to tell me I smelled.

I padded down the hallway, one towel wrapped around my body the other wrapped around my hair. When I got back to my room I closed the door behind me and unwrapped my hair, flipping my head over continued to towel dry my dark tresses. I slipped on a pair of black boy shorts and then quickly tossed on a clean white beater that I stole from Bobby. I really need to either go shopping or head home and actually pack. I turned to try and find the sweat pants Sam had lent me earlier and I just about jumped out of my skin and gracefully fell on my ass.

The blonde demon, I think her name was Ruby was sitting on my bed.

"Oh, for the love of fuck! What do you two want?!" if I wasn't so pissed off I probably would have been scared.

"You certainly have the same attitude problems as the Winchesters but you're not like them are you?" She said cocking her head to the side with a wicked grin watching me climb back to my feet.

"I don't understand what you're asking." I responded flatly.

"You're not a hunter." She huffed back in annoyance.

"No, but I'll tell you what I am. I'm pissed off that some demon broad is standing in my room asking pointless questions while I'm in my underwear." My voice was low and borderline threatening. "So I'm going to ask again; what the fuck do you want?"

She just smiled and shook her head "Look at the cute little kitten trying to act tough. You think you have something I haven't seen before?" she said motioning to my body. Her face then turned deadly serious "Do you have any idea what type of shit pile you stumbled into little girl?" she stood up and took a few steps closer so we were standing only about a foot or two apart. "I've heard some interesting things through the demon grapevine lately, it seems a pretty big boss has put out an APB on an Olivia Skovgaard, the girl with purple eyes" She was now looking directly into my eyes, my breath hitched a little. "Now you tell me, what could _you_ have possibly done to get the attention of a big timer? And to top it off he wants you **alive**." She was now standing toe to toe with me.

"I-I I didn't do anything, they want me to get back at my dad, I guess." I stammered out.

"That doesn't make sense, if it was just revenge they'd just kill you. You must be useful for some reason." Ruby bit back getting irritated.

"Look, I don't know okay! Maybe they need me for bait or something, although I doubt that'd work. I haven't seen my dad in years and up until a few days ago I thought he was just a seriously fucked up business tycoon, who hated his fuck up of a daughter, and demons didn't exist much less want me for some godforsaken reason!" I was yelling now.

"You have enough daddy issues to rival our boys downstairs, don't you?" she smirked. I was about to yell at her some more when the bedroom smashed open.

"What the hell are you doing here? Liv, are you okay?" Dean yelled rushing in gun aimed at Ruby.

"How'd you even get in here?" Sam asked as he walked in behind Dean. He was calmer than Dean and already tucking his gun back into the back of his pants.

"Put the peashooter away Dean." Ruby said rolling her eyes. "If I wanted to hurt her I would have done it already. We were just having a little girl talk." She said with a wink.

"Oh, no Ruby! Don't tell me you're backing out? I thought we were going to have a pillow fight in our underwear and braid each other's hair… you know real slumber party action." My voice was dripping with sarcasm and I was glaring at everyone in the room.

Ruby actually laughed while Dean and Sam stared at me dumbfounded. "I like her, so do me a favor and give her a rundown on how to survive this war. She broke the salt line when she left her bedroom window open, not a smart move when you have demons after you. Seriously, have you guys not told her anything?" She said addressing Sam and Dean.

"We were waiting until Bobby and her dad got here." Sam answered

"Oh, her daddy dearest is going to be here? GREAT! Why not just ring the fucking dinner bell? The Winchester brother's, Bobby Singer, and those two all in one place?! I'm working with fucking geniuses…" She started pacing the room. "You do understand all of you are on Hell's most wanted list, right?!"

"Us I get. What do they want Olivia for?" Dean questioned

"That's what I was just trying to figure out sparky." She snarked back. "At least you guys have the advantage of death. There are very specific instructions to take her alive. If you don't teach her to protect herself, she'll end up wishing she was lucky enough to be on the hit list." She said pointing to me. "Teach her what she needs to know. And when the rest of the posse gets here be on guard. I can't keep coming to the rescue."

"Can you get her one of those hex bags, help hide her." Sam asked

"She doesn't need one." She replied

"What?" Sam and Dean said at the same time.

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest "She doesn't need one. Whatever she is, isn't traceable."

"You're lying." Dean said

"Why would I lie? What do I gain by lying about that? Honestly, I'm just as lost as you but I'm not going to complain right now because at least that is one thing we have going for us. I'm out of here." And with that she left out the window she came in.

Dean quickly walked over the window and closed it. "Sammy go get some salt, we need to redo this line." Dean instructed. Sam turned and walked out of the room to do as he was told. Dean turned back to me "Still pissed at us?" he asked.

"Yes, but I have a feeling I'm going to have to swallow that for a least a little bit." My face was hard but my voice was barely over a whisper.

"Oh, come on sweetheart! Only reason we didn't tell you about your dad was because Bobby was afraid you'd try to run." He explained.

I held up my hand to signal for him to stop talking "I get it, I don't like it, but I get it and Bobby was right if you would have told me earlier that Ron was going to be here in the morning you would have had to tie me to the bed to keep me here." I responded.

"Well, maybe we should still tie you to the bed, you know just to be sure you don't make a break for it in the middle of the night." Dean's signature smirk plastered on his face and although I knew he was joking I could still see a spark of excitement in those green eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"You very well might. I may seriously consider taking my chances with demons rather than be forced to chat with my bastard father." My voice was cold and I turned my back to him to once again try and locate where I had tossed the sweatpants from earlier. I could tell he was about to say something but Sam reentered the room with salt in hand.

"So you guys going to explain to me the whole salt thing?" I asked. I got down on all fours peaking under the bed, I could feel two sets of eyes on my ass "Where the fuck are those sweatpants?" I mumbled.

"Oh, uh, sorry I saw them laying on your bed earlier and I thought you were done with them so I took them back." Sam said from the window reapplying salt in a solid line across the window sill. "The salt acts as a barrier, spirits and demons cannot cross it but it has to be a solid line." He said answering my question.

"Really, salt? That seems so simple, like shouldn't there be holy water or eye of newt of something?" I said with a shrug. Now knowing that the search for pants was futile I decided just to sit on the bed. "What else do I need to know?"

"There's a lot of things we have to cover with you, but holy water is a thing and it does work. I'm sure when Bobby gets back he'll give you days' worth of reading to study. Right now we have other things to focus on." Dean said from his new spot leaning on against the wall.

"And what's that Dean? What's more important than teaching her how to protect herself? You heard Ruby there are some really nasty players after her, she needs to know what she's up against!" Sam defended.

"And she will." Dean's voice was firm. "But we are here now" He said gesturing between himself and Sam "So _we_ will worry about fighting until Bobby and her dad get back. Then they can decide how to best prepare her for this life but before then I have some questions for her on why her 'Daddy Dearest' scares her enough to risk running off despite having demons after her and no knowledge of how to fight them."

"Seriously! We're back to talking about me like I'm _not_ right in front of you?!" I cut Dean off. "Would either of you like to know what I want? Hmmmm?" My eyes were wide staring them both down.

"Yeah princess, what do you want besides high tailing it out of here and get yourself killed?" Dean replied clearly annoyed with my outburst. Sam didn't say anything just looking at me with those puppy dog eyes clearly pleading with me to stay.

"I want to leave! I'll get a hotel you can salt the fuck out of the place and I promise I won't leave. I can't be here in when he's here, I can't do it"

"No." Both boys said simultaneously "You have no idea what you're up against out there! What they will do to you!" Dean yelled. Sam was now sitting next to me on the bed he put his hand on my shoulder and spoke in a low gentle tone. "Liv, we can't let you leave. You know that, Bobby would kill us and I'm sure your dad would too…"

"He couldn't give two flying fucks about me! You have no fucking clue the monster that is my father. The only reason Bobby is bringing him back here is because I've never told him why I really cut him out of my life…" my head was down I couldn't look at either of them. "You want to know why I would rather take my chances out there then face Ron" my voice was pained, defeated. I've never told anyone why I hated him, I mean I never told them the full truth but it seemed that was my only option if I had any hope of leaving here before Bobby and Ron got here.

"We can't help unless you tell us, and if he's as bad as you are making him sound then I'd kind of like to know who we are meeting with." Sam said from next to me. Dean was back to his spot leaning against the wall leaving the talking to his brother.

"Fine." I said standing up, I walked so my back was to both of them. I pulled the white beater I was wearing up and off, hugging my chest so I wasn't any more exposed then I already was. I could feel their eyes on me and I felt them both step closer.

"Are those…" Sam couldn't finish

"Did he do this to you?" Dean demanded. His voice was quite but it was filled with rage.

I pulled my shirt back over my head and back but I didn't turn around. I couldn't face them, I was afraid if I looked at their faces I would either lose my voice or my composure, or both. "The light thin ones are very old, Ron had the 'spare the rod spoil the child' type of parenting style and let's just say I wasn't very well behaved. The newer scars, the deep cuts, the burns, the symbols… those are only a couple years old. I lied when I said I hadn't seen Ron since the branding incident when I was 16. I was had just turned 21, he tracked me down to the bar I was working in at the time. I was pretty excited it was my first night behind the bar and not just being a waitress" I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes but I blinked through them and forced myself to continue.

"We closed up shop like any other night and it was my turn to take the trash out to the dumpster so I told the other girl to go on, I knew she wanted to get home. There was only one other car parked in the lot besides mine when I came out, I didn't think too much of it simply because it's not horribly uncommon for someone to have had one too many and take a cab home instead of drive. When I got to my car I felt someone grab me from behind and then I smelled what assume was chloroform and everything went black… When I came too I was strapped stomach down to a table, shirt ripped off. Ron kept yelling at me, demanding I tell him what I was, and that's when he started cutting. He said something along the lines of figuring out what I am, that I wasn't really his daughter, telling me how if it wasn't for me my mom would still be alive and that's when I knew he'd totally lost his mind. He used so many different tools and knives I couldn't keep track I'm pretty sure I blacked out a few times but he always brought me back, wanted me awake for what he did next." Tears were streaming down my face and I was hugging myself, trying to find some comfort. Someone spun me around and I felt a hard chest and strong arms hug me to them. Sam. He held me and let me cry gently stroking my hair. I wished I could stay there, I felt safe there.

"Why wouldn't you tell Bobby about this?" Dean asked "He would have helped you, he wouldn't be bringing this sick fuck back with him if he knew!"

"Dean! Not the time!" Sam scolded not breaking our embrace.

"It's fine Sam." I said taking a step back and I wiped a few stray tears and took a deep breath. "I was afraid, ashamed; I was told my entire life by Ron that everything was my fault. My mother's death, anytime something went wrong with his business, whenever I was being punished, it was my fault. This was no different. You grow up hearing something enough times, you start to believe it. He told me constantly that this was my fault, I made him do it, that no one would believe me. He started telling me those things right after the first time he raised his hand to me. He trained me to be a silent and compliant victim. I hate myself for not standing up for myself, for being such a coward, but I would hate myself more if people knew… It took a lot of time and every self-help book I could find to come to terms with the fact my father is just a sick and twisted son of a bitch and the only thing I am at fault for is listening to him for so long. By the time I made my peace with it telling Bobby seemed pointless. As far as I knew Bobby and Ron hadn't talked since the branding and I didn't think any good would come of me telling Bobby. Bobby would have killed him."

"Yeah and now I'm going to kill him." Dean said.

"Dean." Sam cut in. "Liv, is there anything else we should know?"

"Oh, umm, well he tried to…" my voice was starting to get shake.

"It's ok Liv, no one is judging you." Sam said.

"He-he tried to… when he finished cutting my back up, he tried to take me." I whispered

"Take you? What do you mean, take you where? he already kidnapped you." Dean asked eyebrows scrunched together.

I huffed. "Rape, Dean. He tried to rape me."

"What?!" I'm fairly certain both of the boys' eyebrows were lost in their hairline. "That's your dad! And he tried to-to you know!?" Dean stammered out, clearly disgusted.

Sam was at a total loss for words. I met his eyes ever so briefly and they were filled with such empathy and emotion I had to look away.

"He didn't, never got that far; I got away somehow. My guardian angel or something but I got away. I remember him cutting off my pants and saying awful things, I was crying begging him to stop then I think I blacked out. I woke up in the hospital. Maybe, he came to his senses and stopped. Maybe, someone heard my cries and came to the rescue, I don't know. Hospital only said I was dropped off by someone who apparently gave a fake name and information but they didn't fit my father's description." I voice was numb still barely above a whisper. I was staring at my feet suddenly feeling very exposed.

"Hey Sam?" his head turned towards me. "Do you think I could use those sweatpants again?" I asked shuffling my feet.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." He started to walk by me and paused. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him "None of this is your fault." He said firmly and he walked out of the room to grab me the pants. I could only nod.

"You know we won't let him hurt you, right?" Dean said, half a question, half telling me it as a fact.

"It's not a matter of what you'd _let_ happen, it's a matter of what _will_ happen." I responded sadly. "If Ron is in as deep shit as Ruby makes it seem and the demons really want me for some reason it wouldn't surprise me if he agreed to come here to use me as a bargaining chip to get him out of his own mess… Ruby's right we need to be prepared for some type of trap."

"He would really do that? Pawn off his daughter to save his own neck?" Dean asked.

"You're really surprised after what I just told you?!" I asked angrily "In his mind I'm not his daughter, I'm just the thing that ruined his life."

"No, I guess I'm just having a hard time digesting all this. I mean hunters are known to have issues but trying to do _that_ to your kid..." Dean's voice trailed off.

"Ron isn't a hunter. At least I don't think he is. My entire life he's traveled the world for 'rare and mysterious artifacts' he's made his fortune from buying a selling whatever the hell he's collecting. I never really asked too many questions, asking questions never went over well with him…" I trailed off lost in a painful memory.

"Sounds like Bella." Sam said. As he walked back into the room and handed me the sweatpants. I slid back into them. I nodded to Sam in thanks.

"Oh, great! Well that explains everything. You can't have a soul to do what she does." Dean spat. I'm guessing he didn't like this Bella person.

"I'm going to go see if I can find a hoodie or something in Bobby's room." I left the room. I was starting to feel overwhelmed about everything that had just happened. I didn't talk about Ron to anyone and now I just spilled my darkest secrets to these brothers who I had pretty much just met. I felt sick. I knew part of it was because I had just relived the worse day of my life and the larger, heavier pit in my stomach was caused by knowing Ron was going to be here… in the morning.

I managed to find a crew neck sweater I had sent Bobby a few years ago it said 'My Kid's a Buckeye' on the chest. I'm almost positive he's never worn it but it made me smile that he even kept it. It was huge on me and paired with Sam's sweatpants I felt like a toddler who got into her parent's closet. I passed that same picture again, I couldn't help but focus on Ron's face and wonder if I really was to blame for him turning into the monster he is now. Did I do this to him? He looks so happy in the photo, so genuinely happy and then I was born and everything changed. I had to walk away before I either started crying or throwing shit.

I shuffled down the hallway trying my best to not trip over the extra fabric hanging from my small frame. I was hungry and I didn't get any of the pie I made earlier so that seemed like a good 'eat your feelings' type of snack. I made it about half way down the stairs before I stepped on the extra length of one of the pant legs and started tumbling down the stairs.

"Jesus! Liv! Are you okay?!" Sam asked rushing over to help me to my feet.

"You are not going to make this whole keeping you alive thing easy are you?" Dean asked grinning at me.

"Fuck you Dean." I grumbled at him rubbing my elbow. "Place and time sweetheart, just name it." He quipped back. I couldn't help but smirk and shake my head. "And yes thank you Sam, I'm fine, just clumsy." I said smiling to the giant of a man standing next to me.

"Hey, so we wanted to go over some things with you." Sam said placing a hand on the small of my back leading me to the main room.

"Can I get some pie first? I didn't get any earlier and I could use a little pick me up." I asked redirecting myself towards the kitchen. Sam looked at Dean critically. "What?" I asked. Dean rubbed the back of his head and looked down. "Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me! I made two pies!" I looked upon him dumbfounded.

"His love of pie is borderline disturbing." Sam said

"Shut up Sammy! It was damn good pie, don't act like you didn't help." Dean tried to defend

"True, but unlike you I set two pieces aside for Liv." Sam walked over to the fridge and moved somethings around "I hid them behind some of the vegetables you bought, no way Dean would ever look there." He turned around holding a plate with two pieces of pie, one cherry, one apple. I laughed, hard "Sam you are my hero." I walked over to him grabbed his head to pull him closer and stood on my tippy toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. I could see a faint blush creep onto Sam's cheeks and he smiled shyly at me. Dean was glaring at both of us.

"What's wrong Deany-weany? Do you need a kiss too?" I asked making obnoxious kissy faces at him. Sam scoffed.

"Ha-ha, very mature" Dean said sourly "We have some important things to discuss" he said turn towards the main room again.

"Yes sir!" I said with a mock salute and followed him into the next room with Sam on my heels.

After about an hour of discussion, me threatening to stab Dean at least twice if he tried to steal anymore bites of _my_ pie, and a lot of argument we had come up with a plan. I wasn't totally sold on the plan but they wouldn't let me leave and they wouldn't let me just shoot him so it was the best option we could agree on.

"Go lay down Liv, you look tired." Sam said.

"Yeah we'll finish up here, let me know you need me to tuck you in." Dean followed up.

"Thanks Sam, and Dean, bite me." I smiled and started walking to the stairs.

"Is that an offer?" Dean yelled at my retreating form

I simply flipped him the bird and continued walking. I could hear both the boys chuckling behind me as they finished up the last bit of preparations for Ron's arrival tomorrow.

Once in my room I kicked off the sweatpants, I hated sleeping in pants.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Fuck my life; 5 o'clock in the goddamn morning. I can't sleep, again. The boys said they were expecting Bobby to get back around between 7 and 8 so I wasn't too terribly long until the shit hit the fan. I guess now is a good of a time as any, might as well get up and make breakfast. This time I not only remembered to put on pants but I even held up the extra fabric while walking down the stairs as to not trip and fall again. Today was already going well.

"She learns!" I heard Dean quip from the somewhere in the shadows. If it hadn't been for me grabbing the railing at the last second, I would have again fallen down the stairs.

"Jesus Christ! Are you trying to kill me?" I gasped

"Actually, I'm trying very hard to keep you alive. You're the one making the job hard." He simply smiled.

"What are you doing up?" I asked

"I could ask you the same question. Sam and I took shifts taking watch; if what you say is true and Ron would strike a deal to save his own skin there is always a possibility he already told them where to find you." Dean replied

"That's true, I didn't think of that… I just couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind so I decided to make breakfast. We're supposed to act normal right? Me making breakfast for guys would be normal."

Dean smiled "I'll never argue with a home cooked meal. What's on the menu?"

"Whatever you want; pancakes, crepes, bacon, eggs, hash browns, you name it I can do it." I smiled back. Cooking made me happy, that's what I wanted to go to school for but I was convinced by both Ron and multiple guidance counselors that it would be a waste of my book smarts. However, that didn't stop me from taking some culinary classes for fun.

"Crepes? Do I look like a guy French guy to you?" Dean scoffed.

"Okay, no crepes. Then what would you like me lord?" I said with a courtesy.

"I didn't take you as the courtesy type. How about pancakes and bacon, oh and eggs Sam will want eggs." Dean answered.

"Oh the things you have yet to learn about me could fill an encyclopedia" I started looking through the kitchen for everything I needed. "I am a debutante Mr. Winchester. I have been trained in the fine art of high society and let me tell you something; high society can totally suck it. Slumming it is so much more fun." I said with a smile and a wink over my shoulder.

"Yeah I bet. A debutante really? I can't see it" Dean said sipping some coffee.

"Ron insisted, him being an upscale business man his reputation in the higher circles in his dealings only benefited by me being a 'proper lady'. I'm pretty sure me completing debutante school was one of the only things I did he was actually pleased with, and dear god did I hate every second of it. Prissy bitches, that's why I could never be a lesbian, girls are so catty I don't blame you and Sam for staying single." I rambled on while going about my business making breakfast.

"You sure are chatty this morning." Dean replied watching me curiously

"Well, today is either going to go really well, or really fucking bad so I guess my nerves are running my mouth a bit. Anything you want to know? When I'm in a mood like this I'm an open book; ask away. May be your last chance." I continued my ramblings

"Hey, we aren't going to let anything bad happen to you sweetheart. Get that type of shit thinking out of your head." He said firmly.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again, it's not what you'll _let_ happen that worries me Dean. There are so many factors out of our control here and if it comes down to turning myself over so Bobby and you boys can walk away in one piece, that's exactly what I'll do." I said looking him dead in the eye my face emotionless.

"What if Ron didn't make any deal? What if he is really just coming to help? I'm not saying it's likely, but is there really no possibility that at very least he just doesn't want to help those black eyed sons of bitches?" he asked.

I laughed, like really laughed, head tilted back in a bark of laughter type of laugh. When I was able to regain control over my breathing I simply shook my head and closer the short distance between myself and Dean sitting at the kitchen table. I placed one of my hands on his cheek gently grazing my thumb along is cheek bone. "You really are lucky you are so goddamn pretty." I lightly smacked the same cheek my hand was previously resting on and turned back around to the counter to continue cooking. "I get your obsession with family, I do. I would do anything for those I consider family and somehow you and Sam have very quickly wiggled your way into my heart so, fuck you for that by the way, I'm not normally one to open up so easily… must be those damn puppy dog eyes you both do. Anyways, I'm rambling again… what was I talking about?" My asked voice light and airy my back still to him.

"Family." He responded amused.

"Right. Ron is not my family; he hasn't been for a very long time. Ron was merely the sperm donor, that's it. As far as I'm concerned Bobby is my Dad, I would do anything to protect him and that's a big reason I never told him about what really went on between me and Ron. He'd never forgive himself for not seeing it and stopping it… so on that note I'd appreciate you guys not saying anything unless absolutely necessary."

"Wasn't planning on it." Dean said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I told you, open book remember?" I stated mixing some pancake batter.

"How is it possible you are a virgin? You saving yourself or something?" Dean's scoffed.

"Dude? Why are you so fixated on that?" Sam said walking into the kitchen.

"Don't act like you're not curious Sammy. The girl is like a fucking unicorn!" Dean retorted

"I just don't think it's any of our business." Sam stated heading towards the cupboard for a coffee mug. I quickly shooed him away and forced him to sit at the table. "You don't have to serve us Liv. Really, we are big boys."

"Believe me, I can see perfectly well that you are big boys" I said with a wink. "but I enjoy it, makes me feel useful and I'm good at it so shut up, sit down, and let me act like 50's house wife. Now, how do my 'big boys' want their eggs?" I said in a sickeningly sweet voice while batting my eyelashes.

"Why do we always attract the nutjobs? And you still didn't answer my question." Dean stated.

"Takes one to know one. And to answer your question there is no good answer. Aside from the buttload of daddy issues I'm not really sure what to say. I'm not saving myself, in fact the idea of sex is pretty damn appealing… I guess I don't know…"

"you want to be in love?" Sam asked in an attempt to finish my thought.

"Aw, Sammy always the softy" Dean said with over exaggerated emotion while placing a hand over his heart.

"Shut up, jerk." Was all Sam said back. "bitch" Dean instantly said back.

"Well, no love isn't a must. It'd be nice, I have nothing against falling in love but all I really want is for the first time to be with someone I won't mind remembering forever. You know? Like you never forget your first so I guess I've just been holding out for someone who won't make me cringe in 10 years." I said with a shrug.

"Really?!" Dean gawked. "That's it? No 'waiting for the perfect guy' or 'premarital sex is a sin' type of stuff?"

"Nope." I answered popping the 'p' in my simple response.

"And you seriously haven't come across anyone who you don't think you'd regret?" Sam asked curiously

"Well, I mean it's not _that_ simple. I've never really been in a long term relationship. I didn't date when I was in school I wasn't allowed, nor did I really have time. Even after I was done with school I've only ever been a few dates here and there and don't get me wrong I've done other stuff but whenever a guy finds out I still have my v-card things always get weird." I rambled out.

"Weird how?" Dean asked clearly intrigued

"I don't know, like that becomes their main focus in the relationship. Like, either their main objective becomes to deflower me or trying to 'preserve' me. They stop dating me and only seem interested in getting to know my hymen… So needless to say I don't date much. I've honestly considered just finding some random guy and getting it over with but I don't know… that just seems so dirty." I said scrunching up my nose.

"Well, I am all for just getting it over with and just know sweetheart I'm here for you." Dean gave me his best panty dropping smile. Sam rolled his eyes and kicked him from under the table. "Ow!"

"Don't be a douchebag." Sam tried to shush Dean.

I just shook my head and placed the boys' breakfast in front of each of them. I wasn't sure if it was them just used to eating on the run or if my cooking was really that good but they both might have well inhaled their food. Just as I was about to ask if they actually were able to taste their food at the rate they eat it we all heard a car pulling in.

"Shit!" Sam and I said at the same time

"It'll be okay" Dean hushed us "They're early but everything is set, Olivia you stay in the kitchen and don't come out unless me or same tell you otherwise." His use of my name instead of 'sweetheart' mixed with the tone of his voice let me know there was no room for argument.

"Act normal." Sam reminded me with a gentle squeeze on my shoulder.

"right…" my voice was small and I hated it. I thought I was past this, stronger than this but I could barely stop my hands from shaking. Both the boys left the kitchen I could still see them but they were clearly positioning themselves between the door and myself. They looked so relaxed and natural, as if a monster wasn't about to walk through the door. Sam sat with his laptop, Dean relaxed on the coach with his coffee and the paper. I could tell neither of them were actually paying much attention to the objects in front of them, they were merely props as to not look suspicious and I guess it wasn't until that moment that it really hit me _this is what they do_. These two men were professionals, they were in their element and I found that comforting. I also ignored the small voice in the back of my head saying that I should in no way be comforted by the company of professional killers regardless of what they hunt. The door opened and I held my breath trying my best not to have a panic attack.

Bobby walked in, I instantly tried to act like I hadn't noticed and started cleaning up the mess I made in the kitchen from making breakfast. Honestly, doing something with my hands helped calm my nerves a little, gave me something to focus on aside from my fear. I heard Bobby and the boys quietly talking I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but I could tell no one was happy about it.

Next thing I heard was the sound of heavy footsteps walking into the house, unlike the other three men I knew these were expensive leather dress shoes and not boots. I tried hard not to shake, not to show I knew who it was before looking. I forced myself to look up to meet those blue eyes that once held so much warmth but I know had grown dead and cold.

"Hello Livvy, it's been a long time."

The dish I was holding slipped from my fingers shattering on the floor in front of me. I was totally fuck.


	5. Chapter 5: Not the Plan

Here we go again as always please let me know what you think with reviews or PMs! I want to remind you all that although I have a rough draft and basic outline of where I want this story to go nothing is set in stone and I would really enjoy hearing some feedback on where you guys would like the see this go. So humor me, eh?

Also I think I'm going to start shortening the chapters. This will A) hopefully make for an easier read for some and B) it will hopefully let me update faster because somedays writing 10-15 pages just isn't as easy as others. Again let me know of you like or hate the change. I aim to please! Alright, I think that's it… 3 ,2, 1 GO!

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

-Not the Plan-

"Livvy? What's wrong" His voice was smooth, confident, terrifying. "Livvy, Darling? Really? You look like you've seen a ghost. Come here, give your father hug." A sick smile was plastered, he knew what he was doing, he knew I was petrified, but what was more was he knew with the years of metal and physical abuse I suffered at his hand there was a good chance I'd comply.

My feet started to move before my brain could even process what they were doing. To my joy instead of complying and going in for a hug like I was ordered I started to back away.

"Livvy." His voice was firm, a warning. He was subtly trying to convey his authority without going full blown asshole in front of Bobby and the boys.

I froze for a brief moment looking up to meet his eyes again and that's all it took. "Fuck you." I whispered.

"Excuse me?" his anger was starting to break his composure, his expression grew dark and I knew if it weren't for the three other men in the room he would have already knocked me to the floor.

" **Fuck you**." This time I said it louder, stronger, and god it felt good. I went to take a few steps forward, feeling confident in defying him for the first time in a long time. "Goddammit! Fuck my life!" My moment was ruined when I stepped on a piece or several pieces of glass from the forgotten dish shattered on the floor. I could tell at least one piece was pretty damn deep, I was actually a little surprised just how deep the little fuckers had managed to get with that single step. When I looked down I could see a pool of blood forming on the floor … leave it to me to fuck up my own moment.

"Jesus Liv, how'd you manage to make it this long without us?" Sam quickly came into the kitchen and lifted me off the floor bridal style like I weighed nothing. I could hear the glass crunch under his boots as he walked me towards the bathroom. Once again I couldn't help but notice how small I felt in his arms, he really was kind of a giant, I'm glad I'm not a bad guy. My pride told me to try and shrug it off and tell them I'm fine but I knew it was a useless fight so I decided just to let him carry me off, at least I'd get away from Ron for a bit. "I'm going to help her get cleaned up." Sam nodded towards Dean. I could tell there was some type of silent communication going on at the same time but I didn't question it.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

"Hey, Liv? You with me?" Sam asked, he was looking at me like he was excepting answer.

"I'm sorry what?" I was pulled out of my little trance and realized I was already in the upstairs bathroom sitting on the sink. Sam was sitting on the side of the tub my foot resting on a towel in his lap and a pair of tweezers in his hand. I don't even remember him carrying me up the stairs. My mind was stuck on Ron's face a mix of rage from my outburst and pleasure as he watched blood drip from my foot. I really hated him but what I hated more was that I knew he wasn't always this way. He was never the lovely, overly affectionate type but he was a good dad, once. It was those memories, the happy ones, that killed me.

"Hellooo, Earth to Olivia! You're not going into shock or something are you?" Sam was staring at me again.

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm just… there's just a lot going on in my head." I replied

"Yeah, I bet. Look, some of these are pretty deep and aren't going to be pleasant to pull out. Also, you are probably going to need stitches. You think you can handle it or do I need to go get Dean to hold you down?" Sam asked looking up at me through his hair.

"As much fun as it sounds to get tag teamed by the Winchester boys, let's keep this special moment between us. I'll tell you to stop if it gets to be too much. What do you think? 'Bubblegum' as a safe word?" I said with a smirk trying to hide how much I was freaking out behind sarcasm. I'm sure the pain and blood didn't help but just knowing Ron was down stairs made me feel sick.

Sam just stared at me for a few seconds and shook his head. "I don't even know how to respond to that."

"Bubblegum it is!" I smiled. "Okay, let's do this. Count of three?" I asked. Sam nodded.

"One. Two… SON OF A BITCH!" I yelped. "I thought I said on the count of three?!"

"You would have tensed up too much making it harder to pull out if I waited until '3'." Sam said with a shrug. "Now calm down and stop being a baby. There's still a few more small pieces and a much bigger one. I need to get that out and then stitch it up anything that needs it. I'm going to take out these smaller ones first though." I could feel him pulling out some small chunks of glass, I did my best not to flinch too much but this shit hurt!

"Wow, never seen you get so bossy Sam. I kinda like it." I winked, still trying to hide my discomfort with humor.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, count to three again I need to get the last piece out; it's the big one." he stated firmly.

"Why would I do that? I know you're just going to pull it out at two- AH Fuck me! BUBBLEGUM!" it took all my self-control not to kick Sam in the face as he yanked the large piece of glass out. "You didn't even wait for me to start counting that time!" I pouted

"Like you said, 'what's the point'?'" Sam smirked, honestly it was a very similar expression I'd seen plastered across Dean's face many times. "You were serious about that safe word huh?"

I just glared at him. "You're lucky I like your face so much the way it is or I'd be forced to slap that cocky little smirk right off it." I tried to say it without smiling but I failed and my threat only resulted in that smirk turning into a full blown grin.

"Alright, it's not as bad as I thought but there's still a lot of blood so I'm still going to add a few stitches just to be safe. I have to go grab the kit, keep pressure on that." Sam informed me.

"How'd you learn all this? The first aid stuff, I can tell this isn't your first rodeo, I thought you went to law school not med school." I asked genuinely curious.

He stood up and moved toward the bathroom door. "It's a necessary part of the job, a hunter's life is not a safe one and doesn't exactly come with medical insurance." He left it at that and I understood.

My hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist before he left the small room, I didn't even really know why but I just needed to say something, anything. "Hey Sam? I'm sorry I got blood on your pants, both of them…" I trailed off looking at the sweatpants I was currently wearing and then to his jeans where my foot had just been resting. The towel didn't do a good job of keeping my blood off him. "And… thank you, you know for everything." My smile was soft and sincere, almost shy. I wasn't used to depending on other people so much and I couldn't help but feel mildly embarrassed at how child like I felt in the presence of these men.

"Liv, don't worry about it okay? Not the first time I've had blood on me." He smiled, looking genuinely amused that I would apologize about something like that.

He took me by surprise when he leaned in and planted a gentle kiss in my hair. I couldn't understand how such a simple gesture felt so intimate but it did. I could feel heat rush to my cheeks as a healthy blush spread across my cheeks. When he pulled back he didn't say a word just looked at me with those soulful hazel eyes and gently squeezed my shoulder as if saying 'I'll be right back' and then he was gone.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Sam and Dean had managed to wiggle their way into my heart and it was terrifying. I didn't let people in, I didn't let men in especially, but I let them in. Normally, I kept people at arm's length. I wasn't cold or mean to anyone, sarcastic at best but that was just my personality. I just didn't let myself care the way I was quickly starting to care for these two. I couldn't describe it, I don't even know what to call it, but I felt like I've known them forever. How cliché does that sound? What the hell was wrong with me?

A sudden crash from down stairs ripped me from my thoughts. It sounded like someone being thrown against a wall, hard.

"Bobby!" Deans voice bellowed.

In a panic I tied the towel around my foot as tight as possible in an effort to keep me from bleed too much. I grabbed one of the many guns Bobby had hidden in the house and for once I was thankful for the old man's paranoia, this one just so happened to be taped behind the toilet. I hobbled down the hall to the stairs trying to keep my weight on my good foot. I made it about half way down the stairs when I froze. Bobby looked to be out cold slumped against the wall, both Sam and Dean were pinned by an invisible force.

"Livvy, darling, how nice of you to join us." Ron hissed. His once blue eyes were black and the smile on his face made my stomach turn. He was possessed.

"Olivia! Run!" Dean managed to yell at me. I ignored him.

"Let them go! Please, I'll do whatever you want. Please, please, just don't hurt them." I begged, tears pooled in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. "Please, just tell me what you want. Just let them go."

"See someone knows how to corporate." Ron said smugly. "Was that really so hard?"

"Liv, no! Get out of here!" Sam shouted just before he started coughing from the pressure being applied to his body.

"If you try and run, I will kill them. All of them. I have no intention of losing you like last time." He stated coolly.

"Let them go, I won't run if you don't hurt them." My voice was stronger than I thought possible but it gave me a small amount confidence or at least the hope I could fake enough confidence to pull this off.

"That's a pretty tall order, these two are some of Hell's most wanted and you just want me to let them go? What makes you think you're worth that?" The demon teased.

"I know you're under orders to bring me in alive. I have no idea why I'm so important to whoever you work for but I'm guessing if I off myself right here and now you're going to get in trouble." I pulled the small hand gun out of the back of my pants and placed it under my chin. "Do not cause them any harm and I will go with you without a fight or I'll make you bringing me in alive an impossible task." How I managed to keep my voice even and calm I'll never know but fake it till you make it, right? I saw both men's eyes go wide with horror silently begging me to run.

"You kill yourself, I'll kill them jut to spite you." He hissed.

"You allow me to pull this trigger you failed your mission regardless of if the Winchesters are dead or not. And this maybe me going out on a limb here but I'm betting Hell isn't known for being understanding…" I replied tightening my grip on the gun.

"Fine." He huffed clearly annoyed but not willing to risk calling my bluff. He released his hold on the boys just enough so they weren't choking or being hurt but not enough for them to move. "Sorry Darling, I can't have them trying to come to rescue but I give you my word when we leave they'll be freed, no harm."

"Sweetheart, you don't know what you're doing! Run get out of here!" Dean shouted.

"Dean, I appreciate your concern but please shut up. I can't be responsible for you guys getting hurt because of me." I hissed back.

"What do you want?" I asked redirecting my attention back to the demon, I could feel myself becoming light headed. My foot was still bleeding and I'm fairly certain the towel I tied around it wasn't doing a very good job of slow the bleeding. I had to lower the gun both as a show of keeping my end of the deal and because I didn't really have the strength to hold it up that much longer.

"You. It's pretty simple really." He smiled back. "I just need to deliver you, so the quicker you walk out that door with me the quicker this can all be over."

"What do they want with me?" I asked

"Don't know, don't care. All I know is they want you alive and it's important. I don't have time for 20 questions nor would I play if I did. So get your perky little ass over here and let's go, then I can let your precious little Winchesters go to be killed another day." The smile on his face made my skin crawl. I knew it wasn't my dad, but it was at the same time.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever." I huffed. I grabbed the railing for support and started to move but as soon as I tried to walk I could feel the wooziness from blood loss take over. "Woah" I said more to myself than anyone else. My vision was starting to go black around the edges and I had to sit or else I knew I was going to pass out.

"Oh come on, really?! You're going to make me carry you out of here?" The demon was clearly annoyed at this development.

"I'm so sorry to inconvenience you. If you'd like to come back later when I'm not bleeding everywhere I'm totally fine with that." I bite out.

Letting out a large dramatic sigh the demon started walking towards the stairs "Fine. But I'm not going to be gentle." That sick smirk reclaimed its position on Ron's face. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest as he got closer.

"What the?! You little bitch!" The demon roared.

I smiled. "I can't believe that actually worked!"

Under the rug, about two feet in front of the stairs was one of a few carefully hidden devil's trap we had painted this morning and this one now contained a very pissed off looking demon. I could hear the boys' heavy footsteps approaching from living room.

"Sweetheart, that was some pretty reckless shit you pulled! " Dean's voice was a mix of concern, annoyance, and relief.

"Ha! What can I say? I like to live dangerously." I scoffed. "When do plans ever really work out? Huh? Now, help me up. I don't think I can walk. The whole blood loss and being in a lot of pain thing isn't an act." I could tell Dean wanted to lecture me more but I'm guessing he decided after one look at the silently brooding demon that this wasn't the time nor place. With a few long strides he was at my side and lifted me from the stairs. Much like Sam he lifted me like I was nothing and once again was reminded of just how small these two made me feel.

"Is Bobby okay?" I squeaked out while unconsciously nuzzling my head into his shoulder his sent filling my nostrils. He smelled like soap, leather, and his own unidentifiable musk and it was extremely comforting.

"He'll be fine, just knocked out. I'm sure he's going to up in no time, Sam's got him." He reassured. "You got this covered, right Sammy?" Dean gestured between Bobby and the demon. I can only assume Sam nodded because I didn't hear a response and Dean didn't stop moving. "I'm going to fix up your foot so you stop bleeding everywhere then we'll have a nice heart to heart with your old man, or, well, whoever's wearing him." Dean stated plainly while carrying me over to the coach. I only nodded into his chest and allowed myself to relax for the first time since I was thrown into this crazy world.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Oh my! Tell me what you think of the shorter chapter, is this better or worse? Thoughts? Feelings? Ideas? You guys are awesome!


	6. Chapter 6: Life as I Know It

First off! You guys are the best! I love hearing from you and getting your opinions on where the story should go so please keep it up! Let's see what happens! And don't forget to review!

-Life as I know it-

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

"AHHH! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! BUBBLEGUM DAMN YOU! BUBBLEGUM!" I was shouting at Dean as he stitched up the bottom of my foot. I always thought I had a high pain tolerance, no, I _know_ I have a high pain tolerance but apparently my feet were my weakness and I was making it known.

"Damnit, stop squirming! And why the hell are you are you shouting bubblegum?" Dean scolded. I could hear Sam laughing from somewhere behind me.

"It hurts!" I pouted. "Sam, I lied I think need that tag team action, Dean is not honoring the safe word!" I pouted in Sam's direction.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just suggest we tag team you, and what safe word?" Dean muttered "Sammy get her some whiskey maybe she'll stop being a baby." All I could do was glare at the older Winchester.

"Here Liv." Sam said handing me a bottle. "Dean, go talk to our guest a little maybe see if you can get anything useful out of him. I'll finish this up." Sam offered. Dean looked relieved and practically sprinted towards the other room to 'talk' to the demon currently inhabiting Ron.

"Sorry, Dean lacks bedside manner." Sam said rearranging the supplies to his liking and placing my foot back on his lap. "Take another sip or two of the whiskey, it'll help numb things a little… or at least make you care less." His thumb was absentmindedly tracing circles on my calf as he patiently waited for me to give the okay for him to continue. "So, how are you doing?" he asked his eyes soft and full of concern.

I cocked an eyebrow at him while taking a deep pull from the whiskey bottle. "How do you think I'm doing?" I replied with shaking my head slightly and again bringing the bottle to my lips. I took another long pull of the amber liquid and took a small comfort in the burn as it traveled down my throat. I could start to feel my cheeks warm and tingle as the alcohol took effect. "I mean how would anyone be?"

"Right, well, you are doing a better job coping than most people we meet." He offered with a smile. "You ready?" he asked motioning to my foot.

"As I'll ever be." I nodded and took one last gulp from the bottle. Fuck, this is still going to suck.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

I was now all sewed up and a little drunk. It was not my intention to drink that much but it was the only thing that seemed to help. So, here I was sitting on the couch foot propped up and figured fuck it why not as I took another sip from the whiskey bottle. Why dirty a glass when I had every intention at this point to finish off the bottle?

"Woah! Slow down there killer. We still have work to do." Dean said pulling the bottle away from my lips and crouching on the floor in front of me. He took a few large gulps from the bottle himself and I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Why he's not going anywhere? He's trapped in the-the, whatcha-ma-call it, devil trap thingy, right? Besides, after the way the past few days have been I would really appreciate getting shit faced." I tried to swipe the bottle back but Dean was too fast and I almost fell off the couch.

"Trust me sweetheart, longer we wait the longer that gives for something to go wrong… believe me." He retorted and took another swig from the bottle.

"Will you go get your own bottle? I had every intention of polishing that off myself tonight." I huffed "Plus, what good could I possibly be? I don't know what I'm doing and I'm a gimp." I said pointing at my foot.

"I guess I'm just saving you from your own bad intentions sweetheart and this is the best way to learn, come on let's go. Baptism by fire." He stood up and patted my shoulder.

"I don't wanna. Just leave me to wallow in my own self-pity." I whined.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. You said you wanted to learn so here you go, first lesson, demons 101." He replied shortly.

"No, you can't make me." I was being childish and I knew it but I really didn't want to see Ron, demon or no demon.

"I **really** don't have time for this sweetheart." Dean said sliding his hand down his face and tensing his jaw.

"I have all the time in the world." I said crossing my arms.

"Fine." Was all Dean said before scooping me up and throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I let out a high pitched yelp in surprise "Dean put me down! This isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair. Now stop squirming." He commented.

"Make me!" I started to wiggle my hips more in defiance. Suddenly, there was a sharp crack right across my ass. I felt the sting right across my cheeks and a sudden flush of heat travel through my body. He spanked me! He actually spanked me! I froze, I wasn't sure if I was mad or incredibly turned on… maybe both. To add to my horror, I had unconsciously let a very sexual sounding breathy gasp slip past my lips.

"Spanking, huh? I could get into that." I could literally hear the smirk in his words without having to see his stupid, beautiful, smug face.

"Was that really necessary?" Was the only response I could come up with at the moment.

"Hey, princess I wasn't the one throwing a tantrum. Bad girls get spankings." He voice was flirty and I knew he knew exactly how he was effecting me. I was just thankful he couldn't see my face because I'm certain it was flush with a mix of embarrassment and humiliating excitement.

"Don't start something you can't finish Winchester." I huffed as he sat me back on the floor. He just gave me one of his killer smiles and a wink before turning me around and giving a light swat on the ass (in the exact same spot he spanked me hard before) to get me to start moving. I shot him a glare over my shoulder and as soon as we made eye contact I couldn't help but smile. I hate him, I hate him in the best possible way. As I limped to where the demon was standing quietly starring down Sam and Bobby all the happy drunk in me was sucked out. Great, Bobby was awake so this just got all the more terrifying. Don't get me wrong I'm happy he's alright but I have a feeling he's going to find out things I'd rather he'd not know during this interrogation.

"Ah, Livvy! How nice of you to join us!" The demon smiled at me.

"Shut up, you don't get to call me that." Livvy was what my mom and Ron used to call me when I younger, when we were still a happy family. The use of the nick name made my heart hurt, it made me feel physically ill to hear this monster use a name that used to be said with love.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father? Darling, really, why so hostile?" That sick smile still plastered across his face.

"You aren't my Father, and Ron hasn't been a father to me in a very long time." I spat back. I could see Bobby tense out of the corner of my eye.

"You're right." The demon shrugged. "Ron hasn't been around for a loooong time has he? But we've had some fun haven't we? I'd love to hear you scream for Daddy again." That same smile painted across Ron's as the words dripped out like venom. It took a lot of self-control not to start dry heaving as my brain processed his meaning. He was referring to when Ron almost raped me, that was the last time I call Ron 'Daddy', I was begging him to stop. How did he know? What does he mean 'again'?

"Okay, enough." Sam stepped in. "What do you want with Olivia?" he demanded.

"No, Sam wait… What do you mean again? How long have you been in him?" I asked meekly almost afraid of the answer.

The demon walked as close to me as the devil's trap would allow "Ah, the pieces are starting to come together I see. Ask nicely." He was looking me dead in the eye.

"Alright, you evil son of a bit—" Dean started to shout but I cut him off.

"Please, please just tell me. How long have you been controlling my dad?" my voice was desperate and small.

If it was possible the demon's smile grew even larger "That's a good girl. Just like I taught you. You will make an excellent pet, so obedient." I had to fight not to lash out, if I broke my composure there is no way he'd answer the question. So I stood there and stared into his ink black eyes. "I've been here since we collected dear old mommy's soul. Daddy hasn't been home for a really long time." again that smirk and my blood ran cold.

"What do you mean, why would you take my mom's soul?" I whispered, desperately trying to fit the pieces together. My breathing began to quicken, I felt like my world was falling apart.

"Oh my! Bobby you haven't told her? You didn't tell her what mommy did to save her?" the black eyes shifted to eye my godfather. "I'm surprised, I never actually thought you'd honor my wishes to keep her out of the life." The demon refocused on me "Well, no matter you know now. You can ask Dean here about demon deals, he can tell you anything you want to know. After he knows firsthand, right?" Deans jaw clenched and his hands flexed I could tell this demon was hitting a nerve and not only with Dean; all three men looked angry and uncomfortable with this information being brought to my attention. "How much time do you have left? Huh? A few months? Maybe you'll be lucky enough to see Olivia's sweet old mom down there she really is quite the looker… or she was." The demon walked back to the center of the devil's trap and clasped his hands behind his back, taking in the misery he had brought to the room.

"I'm going to enjoy sending you back to hell you lying son of a bitch." Dean seethed.

"I'm not lying. Ronnie boy and I have been having sharing this body for about 13 years now, give or take a little but I always found my way back to my favorite host. We've had a lot of fun together. Well, _really_ I've had enough fun for the both of us. And we both know I'm not lying about your deal. Did sweet little Livvy not know about that either? Have you guys not told her anything? Really? This is too much. It was my job to keep her miserable but damn, you didn't have to make it so easy." He was laughing now.

"I—I think I'm going to be sick." I mumbled out. I practically ran to the kitchen ignoring the pain in my foot and the three men calling after me. I emptied my stomach contents into the trash and started to silently cry. I didn't want to, I felt weak for doing it, but my entire world just came crashing down. Everything I thought I knew was a lie. I've spent years hating my father and it wasn't even him… how could I not know? How could I be so stupid?

I heard foot steps behind me, I didn't have to look to know they were Bobby's. "Liv…" he sighed. "Liv, you know I'm not good at the whole share your feelings thing, hell, I don't even know if I have feelings sometimes but I'm sorry. I should have gone with my gut, I should have told you about everything, I should have questioned your father more… I just thought your mom's death did a number on him."

I didn't speak for what felt like forever. I just stood there breathing deeply trying to stop myself from hyperventilating. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do. I was mad, I was broken, I was completely and totally lost. "Bobby, you're going to have to sit down and tell me everything after this is all over…you know that right? I need to know what happened to my mom. What really happened and what the hell is going on with Dean and Sam too."

"You sure you want to jump on this runaway train wreck? Could get you killed kid." He stated.

"No, not knowing anything about anything that's going on around me will get me killed a lot faster. Or worse, I could end up one of these sick fucks pets!" I raised my voice but quickly took a deep breath to regain my composure. "Bobby, I love you. I know you just want to protect me but I have to know. I can't walk away, not now, not after what's been taken from me. My childhood was stolen, my innocence was taken, my father has been a fucking puppet with a demon's hand up his ass for 13 years! I can't sit on the sideline. Especially, not when they are still coming after me." I said quietly but firmly. I was doing my best to control my temper; I was mad but not at Bobby directly I didn't want to lash out at him, he didn't deserve that he was hurting too. I understood why he did what he did even if I didn't like it.

"Alright then." I didn't have to look to know he nodded his head and shifted his feet. "We ain't done with this asshole. And we don't know how much of what it's said is even truth yet…"

"It's the truth." I said firmly.

"Liv, demons lie. You heard him his job was to make you miserable and so far he seems to have done a damn good job." He was trying to reason with me.

"Bobby, there are things I haven't told you. Believe me it all makes sense now, my dad, my real dad, would never do those things that son of a bitch did." My eyes were watering and could feel myself start to tremble. "My dad has been dead for a long time…" I exhaled sharply to stop myself from crying "I'll go back in a minute; I just need some time. I need to get my head on straight or as straight as I can. Don't kill this fucker without me." Bobby squeezed my shoulder and walked away.

I looked down at my foot, I just began to process how much it was stinging after my mad dash… I was bleeding again. Of course I ripped my fucking stitches! Because why not? That's my luck right…

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

I'm not sure how long we were questioning this thing. It honestly felt like days but I knew in reality it was only a few hours. We didn't find out anything new about who or why demons wanted me. We didn't find a whole a lot of anything else out really, this son of a bitch was tight lipped no matter how much holy water, salt, or the threat of exorcism was used. What we did know was; Ron, was not Ron and had not been Ron for about 13 years, he kept me and himself away from Bobby so he wouldn't figure out Ron was possessed, he was ordered to torment me just enough to keep me in a "vulnerable state" whatever the hell that meant, Ron had broken the demons hold only once and that's when he branded me with the anti-possession symbol. And oh! He was apparently punished pretty severely for trying to rape me because apparently _that_ was too far. But like a true demon he said he would do it again just to hear me scream. Lovely.

On top of all of that fun new information, I learned about Dean's deal and how he's bound for hell. I learned that my mother made a deal with a crossroads demon to save my life because apparently the doctors told her I wasn't going to survive more than a few hours after birth because of "an unknown genetic defect" and apparently they believed my heart would shut down. Once that deal was made, hell took note of what an unusual soul I was and decided to try and keep track of me, hence why Ron was possessed. Apparently, my mother was also a retired hunter and was the one who pointed Bobby in the right direction of people still in the business after Karen was possessed. Oh, and lastly, I was filled in on the whole war with hell thing too… you know the end of the world all those small details. Needless to say my mind was totally fucked three ways from Sunday right now.

"Don't think we're going to get anything else out of him." Sam sighed. "Seems pretty convince whoever he's working for is scarier than us."

"Well let's wrap this party up then, shall we?" Dean followed up.

"Who wants to do the honors?" Bobby asked

They all looked like they wanted to jump on the opportunity. "Me." I said standing from my perch on the stairs careful not to put too much weight on my bad foot.

"You read Latin princess?" Dean questioned.

"Private catholic school, genius." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Why can't I just kill him?" I asked. They all looked shocked by my rather cold question, even the demon looked alarmed. "What?! This fucker has tortured me for over a decade! You can't tell me he doesn't deserve it." I defended.

"Hey! Now wait a minute, kill me? You can't kill me!" The demon started to yelling.

"Give me that fancy gun, I'll shoot him in the head and we'll be done with it." I said

"Liv, that's still your dad. There's a chance he's still alive in there." Sam tried to reason with me.

"Ron has been dead for long time Sam, and even if he wasn't he wouldn't want to be alive after everything this _thing_ has put him through. At worse it's a mercy kill!" I was raging.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, if there is even a chance your Dad is still in there we gotta take it. He deserves a chance." Dean said.

I looked to Bobby hoping for support but found nothing. "Fine." I huffed. "Give me the damn book I need to read." I couldn't believe this! They knew, they all knew what this, this **thing** had done to me. The hell I went through and now they were looking at me like a monster because I could see through the mask?! I knew my dad was dead he wasn't there anymore and even if it was it wouldn't be for long. Why couldn't they let me kill the thing that had destroyed my life regardless of who's face it was wearing?

Sam walked over to me holding a book out. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes." I was mad and if they wouldn't let me kill it I was going to be the one to send it back to hell, it was the least I could do.

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_

 _omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_

 _infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_

 _omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._

 _Ergo draco maledicte_

 _et omnis legio diabolica_

 _adjuramus te._

 _Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,_

 _eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare._

The demon began to growl lowly, thrashing its head back and forth.

 _Vade, Satana, inventor et magister_

 _omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis._

 _Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,_

 _contremisce et effuge, invocato a_

 _nobis sancto et terribili nomine,_

 _quem inferi tremunt._

He was screaming now and shaking more violently.

 _Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine._

 _Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire_

 _te rogamus, audi nos._

 _Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,_

 _te rogamus, audi nos._

The house began to shake slightly, the lights flickered, and the cries were almost unbearable.

 _Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo._

 _Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem_

 _et fortitudinem plebi Suae._

 _Benedictus deus. Gloria patri."_

Finally, a stream of black smoke exited Ron's body through his mouth and he collapsed to the ground. To my surprise he moved after he fell, his eyes blinked a few times and he started coughing.

"Livvy?" He gowned, I couldn't believe it. I instantly felt my eyes well with tears.

"Dad?" I ran to him and threw myself on the floor next to him. "Dad, Daddy! I'm here! Don't move we'll get you some help, okay? Just stay still." I rushed out. All my anger, all my hate disappeared. I felt like I was 9 years old again and all I wanted was my Daddy to hold me and tell me it'll be okay.

"Livvy, baby, I'm so sorry." He coughed out. "I never wanted to hurt you, I couldn't stop him he was too strong. Babygirl, please forgive me." I could tell he was dying by the grip on my hand as he held it was getting weaker and it was getting harder for him to keep his eyes open.

"Shhhh, shh, shhh" I shushed him. "Save your strength. Come on, you'll get through this! We have a lot of time we need to make up with each other." I was lying, I knew he was fading.

"Livvy, you were always my angel you know that right? I love you so much honey, you need to stay strong, okay can you do that for me?" he asked, his was voice getting softer.

"Yeah, I'll do that for you. I love you Daddy, always and forever." Tears were streaming down my face, I hadn't said that since I was a little kid.

"Good girl, stay my angel Livvy, stay my angel." With that he pulled my head down and kissed my forehead and then he was gone.

"Dad? DAD? DADDY?!" I screamed. "NO! I just got you back! No, you can't leave me like this!" I sobbed. I sat on the floor and I cried. I cried for I don't know how long. I cried for everything that demon did to me, I cried for my mother, I cried for my dad, I cried because my hate was directed at the wrong enemy, I cried for everything I lost, and I cried because I didn't know what else to do.

"We gotta move him Liv." Bobby sounded from behind me. I felt someone behind and slowly pry me from my father's body. It was Sam he was holding me like a child letting me cry into his solid form while he rested his chin in my hair.

"We'll get through this Liv, it'll be okay." He cooed while running fingers in my long dark tresses. I knew it was lie, it'll never be okay but I didn't fault him for trying.

"He'll be buried like a hunter Liv, we'll take care of it, let you know when it's ready." Bobby said from somewhere in the room. I shook my head in protest.

"Go, have Sam look at your foot, we got this covered sweetheart. You need to step away; we won't start anything without you." Dean followed up. I heard Dean's heavy footsteps approach Sam and I and he planted a kiss in my hair. "Go, get cleaned up and we'll finish this."

With that Sam scooped me up and carried me to the other room to fix my stitches. My world had imploded on itself and the only thing keeping me from completely losing it were these two brothers and a grumpy old man… life as I knew it was over and it was time to start anew or die trying.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Oh geeze! Let me know what you think! And please let me know if you like the shorter chapters better or not. You guys rock! Reviews are always appreciated I love to hear what you guys think!


	7. Chapter 7: Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

Here we go again! Read let me know what you think is there something you want to see happen? Is there anything you don't like? Okay. 3, 2, 1 Go!

-xXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx-

Chapter 7: Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

I stared as the flames that enveloped my father's body. Earlier Bobby, Dean, and Sam built something that looked almost like a Viking funeral pyre but not on a boat. I learned that when you salt and burn remains it stops the person from coming back. That's why I suppose they called it "a hunter's burial" I can only imagine no hunter ever wants to risk becoming the thing they once hunted. My father was not a hunter but he deserved to be at peace after living in hell for 10 years, this was the only way I could ensure that.

I have no idea how long I sat there on the grass watching silently, trapped in my own head. I know Dean and Sam left a while ago to go do whatever it is those two do. I can only imagine how awkward this must have been for them; especially after finding out they lost their father not too terribly long ago as well. I didn't blame them for not sticking around, it's not like I was a joy to be around at the moment. I felt a large hand come down on my shoulder and it shook me from my thoughts. The once large fire had now died down to nothing but glowing embers. Hours must have past and I barely even noticed.

"Hey kid, we should head back." Was all Bobby said, his face was soft and his lips were pressed in a straight line like he was debating on saying more but decided against it.

"Yeah. Help me up?" I asked. After Sam stitched me up a second time I was given strict orders from 'Dr. Winchester' not to put any pressure on it for the next few days. Dean said he'd try and find some crutches or something. Bobby hoisted me up and let me lean on him as I shuffled back to the truck.

"You know Liv… Your daddy was a good man. Those—those things that happened, they weren't him, he didn't do that to you. And your mom's death. That wasn't on you either." Bobby said sternly getting into the driver's side.

"I know Bobby." And I did know, logically, what he was saying was true. Emotionally, that was a different story, it didn't feel true. "You know I love you right Bobby? And this changes nothing, you're still the best Dad I've ever had." I saw a small ghost of a smile dance across his lips and I just barely heard him mumble the word "idjit" before putting the truck in gear and starting to drive. I rested my head on the window and allowed my mind to drift while we drove 'home' in a comfortable silence.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

It had been about an hour since Bobby and I arrived back at to the house. I have no idea where Sam and Dean are and Bobby got a called for a job. He asked numerous times if I wanted him to stay, said "I can send some other idiot if you need me here." Honestly, I wanted a chance to enjoyed the solitude. Plus, I knew Bobby getting a chance to go out and kill something would be better therapy for him than hanging around and worrying over me. It was nice being able to process everything without an audience but now? I was lonely. I eyed the previously discarded whiskey bottle, just shy of half full. I grabbed it off the floor and decided given the circumstances drinking alone would be totally acceptable if not down right normal.

By the time I polished off the bottle and started the second I was pleasantly buzzed and by that I mean drunk, drunk as a skunk. The alcohol kept the memories at bay though, it kept the memories from flooding my mind and most of all it kept the guilt from boiling over. I should have known something was wrong with Ron years ago, I should have said something to Bobby, I should have done something; but enough of that, I am here now and what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?

As if on cue to break me from my thoughts the boys walked in the front door, well really Dean stumbled and Sam walked with a little sway clearly more sober then Dean.

"Hiya sweetheart!" Dean greeted a little too cheerily with a broad smile.

"Liv, I'm sorry I tried – "Sam started to say something but I cut him off by running up a hugging both of them with enough force to make them stumble back a pace or two.

"Woah, okay, hey, we missed you too." Sam joked. My only reply was to nuzzle my face deeper into their shoulders.

"Well, Sam I think someone is happy to see us." Dean quipped. At that I stepped back a little.

"I'm sorry, I just, I'm happy not to be alone…" I admitted.

"Hey, it's okay, we get it. Where's Bobby?" Sam asked.

"I don't know got called for a job, told me he'd be back sometime tomorrow." I replied.

"Right, well that's Bobby for you. He'd rather go off and kill something than deal with feelings." Dean commented.

Sam shrugged and said. "Yeah, can't argue that."

"Right. Well, since I can't go kill something who wants a shot or dinner, or something? I need to keep busy." I redirected to conversation.

"Liv, you really don't need to keep feeding us." Sam sighed.

"Sam, shut up. Never turn a woman down offering food and booze." Dean put on his best smile.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll keep it simple. Tacos? Tequila?" I asked. Both men shrugged and nodded.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

After I made a pretty damn good taco dinner (if I so myself) me and the boys retired to the TV room to watch bad horror movies. I was snug as a bug sitting in between the brothers on the couch. We came up with a drinking game of every time someone made a "classic horror movie mistake" like going off on their own or tripping over nothing we took a shot, needless to say we were all pretty lit.

"Why?! Why would anyone ever think going into haunted house alone without anything but a flashlight is a good idea?!" Dean screamed at the TV.

"Maybe, because most people think ghost aren't real." Sam responded.

"They're still morons, these are the type of idiots we save every day and they call us crazy." Dean mumbled back as we all took a shot.

"Okay I think I'm done." Sam said starting to stand from his spot.

"What? Why? It's barely even past 9! You can't bail yet." I pouted grabbing his hand.

"As much fun as I'm having Liv, I'm still done. I don't want to wake up feeling like death in the morning." Sam replied patting my hand.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you still got me." Dean said smugly wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "All work and no play makes Sammy a dull boy."

"Yeah right, well tell me how dull I am when you're still nursing your hangover after I get back from my run in the morning." Sam said shaking his head.

"You're going for a run?" I asked "Wake me up before you leave." I told him before downing another shot.

"Liv, in case you forgot you can't run; your foot." Sam said gesturing towards my bandaged appendage. "Not to mention you'll be in no condition to do much of anything in the morning after everything you've drank tonight."

"Plus, why in God's name would you want to?" Dean asked.

I snorted at Dean's reaction, his voice was filled with pure disgust. "I wasn't asking you to wake me up to come running with you, I'm sure you'd leave me in the dust anyways. I wanted to have a good breakfast waiting for when you get back, and I don't get hangovers" It was my turn to smile smugly.

"Everyone gets hangovers." Dean retorted.

"Not me. Never had one." I shrugged "I guess I'm just that special."

"Well, sweetheart if you've never been hungover you haven't been doing it right." Dean said pouring three more shots. "Come on Sam help me defend the family honor and drink the smug little princess under the table." He stood and held out the glass to Sam.

Sam took it hesitantly "You speak of alcoholism as if it's something to be proud of." Sam mumbled and then down the amber liquid.

"That's my boy!" Dean cheered while clapping him on the back. "We may have to keep you around sweetheart you make Sammy here more fun!" Dean plopped back down next to me and his smile was large and genuine and it was beautiful. I couldn't help but smile back and bite my bottom lip because let's be real he just has that effect on women and I'd be willing to bet some men too. "Be careful with that lip biting shit princess you might give someone the wrong idea." He said it so softly I thought I imagined it until I saw the small smirk form on his lips as he took a sip straight from the bottle.

I blushed, I couldn't help it. I mean come on! Have you seen him?! How could you not blush? I'm sure the whiskey wasn't helping me process things appropriately. Goddamn am I thankful these boys can't read minds because I would be in for a world of trouble, if I'm not already.

"You." Sam said while sitting back down on the other side of me, pointing one of his large fingers directly in my face and thankful breaking my train of thought because _that_ was going nowhere good. "are a bad influence." He finished. His finger still hovering dangerously close to my face and I reacted like a 5-year-old. I bit it, not hard just a tease of a bite and I may or may not have flicked my tongue over the tip. Whiskey was definitely affecting my judgment… Sam closed his eyes and I swear I heard a small growl from the back of his throat as he licked his lips. He took a deep breath to compose himself. "Bad influence." He repeated, his voice was a little huskier and his eyes were darkened.

"Well, then I guess you guys are in for a hell of a ride because you ain't seen nothing yet!" I said in an extra cheery voice in hopes on changing the subject. I was getting myself into trouble here and if I didn't act fast I'm not sure I could stop it or if I'd even want to. As I poured 3 more shots I started to repeat one of my favorite toasts I use to use regularly as a bartender "Here's to what goes in hard and stiff and comes out soft and wet." both men were looking at me with priceless expressions. "Bubblegum, guys. I was talking about bubblegum." I downed my shot. "What were you two perverts thinking?" I flashed them an innocent smile and a wink. "Now drink up ladies, I believe you are trying to prove something."

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

When I started to regain consciousness the first thing I noticed was I was really warm and surprisingly comfortable for passing out on the couch. The next thing I realized was I was _not_ in fact on the couch I was in a bed and I was not alone… "holy fuck what did I do?" I muttered. I urged up the courage to actually open my eyes and sit up. First thing I saw was a large empty space next to me, someone was defiantly to my left at one point. When I rolled towards the empty space I could feel it was still a little warm and held a familiar scent, Sam. As I started to move a little more a strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled my back against a firm body, I could tell by the bracelets and ring this arm belonged to the older Winchester.

"Dean." I whispered.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled sleepily.

"No, Dean, let me go I have to get up." I wiggled in an effort to break free. He made some type of groan mixed with words I couldn't make out but he reluctantly let go. "Never took you for the morning cuddle type." I laughed a little.

"Wait…" Dean shot up barely missing head-butting me in the process. "Fuck, my head feels like a someone was river dancing in my skull all night. What happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I replied

"We didn't, you know?" he asked almost looking horrified looking down and realizing he was shirtless and I was only in boy short and a white beater.

I cocked my eyebrow at him "Fuck?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah…I mean don't get me wrong, I wouldn't say no but-" Dean started rambling grabbing his head clearly in pain.

"Stop talking Dean, you might hurt yourself." I laughed, he shot me a dirty look but said nothing. "No, I don't think we did anything _that_ dumb last night, I mean unless of course I lost my v-card in style and banged both you and Sam last night." I shrugged.

Dean looked at me with incredulously "You seem oddly alright with that."

I shrugged. "I can think of worse things." But after I heard myself say it out loud I couldn't help but start laughing. I have no filter sometimes and apparently this was one of those times.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked walking in looking freshly showered and a grey t-shirt and jean drying his hair with a towel.

"Olivia here wants to have a threesome." Dean deadpanned.

"I did not say that!" my eyes went wide. "I said I could think of worse things, not that I _want_ a threesome." I'm 100% positive my face was bright red.

"Yeah whatever, princess. We all have our kinks we're not judging." Dean winked and I died a little on the inside. Sam stayed silent but was clearly amused by my discomfort.

"Okay, so before I die of embarrassment. I'm going to go do something, somewhere else…" I mumbled starting to climb out of bed. "Ah shit, ow!" I step on my bandaged foot wrong and although I know I didn't rip my stitches again I did pull them.

"Here, let me help you." Sam offered wrapping his arm around me for support. "where are we going?" he asked.

"My room, I need clothes. Do you remember how I ended up half naked?" I asked coyly.

Sam smiled "Strip poker."

"Oh god, I'm surprised I have any clothes on, I suck at poker." I said horrified. "Who's idea was that? And how the hell did you get me to agree?"

Sam laughed. "It was Dean's idea." Of course it was I thought "and you're a cocky drunk you didn't need much convincing." he finished. That makes sense, I am a cocky drunk.

"How are you not hung over like Dean? And why do you remember everything?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question about the hangover; but I stopped drinking before you two did." Sam smirked looking down at me. "Someone needed to be the level headed one."

"Cheater." I scoffed. Although, I'm happy he did because I had this funny feeling if it wasn't for Sam 'keeping a level head' I would have fared a lot worse at strip poker then I did. "and I told you before I don't get hangovers, but I will admit this is probably the closest I've ever been to having one; I have the slightest head ache." I remarked

"Well, the headache could be from drinking or it could be from you running into the wall trying to run away from me." He again was smiling at me.

"I don't know if I want to know…" I said while placing one of my hands over my face. "You boys really bring out the stupid in me, you know that?" I grumbled

"I think the feeling is mutual. But here, go shower, or bathe whatever is easier but you need to keep your stitches dry. I'm going to go grab some breakfast from the diner." Sam said leading me to the bathroom.

"Sam, I'm still happy to make breakfast." I told him.

"No, today you're going to relax. Just take it easy from a little bit, you need to heal." Sam said firmly and walked away.

These Winchester's are going to be the death of me…

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Hey guys! Sorry this was kinda of a shorter filler chapter but after the last one I felt like we need a little fun. Please let me know what you think. Ya'll are awesome, stay awesome


	8. Update

So I'm super sorry this is most likely somewhat disappointing (it's disappointing for me too) but believe me I will update for real ASAP. Let me give you a little explanation on why my updates are sometimes erratic, see I have something called peripheral neuropathy (one of my many genetic gifts) and it doesn't flare up too often but when it does it causes numbness and pain; particularly for me in my fingers and toes and as you can imagine numb and or pained figures make typing a real bitch of a time. This message, in fact has taken me about 15 minutes to get this far... so yeah... I'm so sorry and if I lose readers because of my inability to update regularly I understand but I promise as soon as I'm able I will finish the new chapters and post. Thank you guys! You're awesome! Stay awesome!

-R.E.


	9. Chapter 8: Dream a Little Dream of Me

I'M BACK! Woo-hoo! Hi guys! I missed you! Did you miss me? Thank you all for the love and support, it really means the freaking world to me. I'm so sorry this took even longer than I expected but you know the old saying "when it rains, it pours" these past few months my life has pretty much gone to complete shit, and even after I felt better physically, mentally I haven't been doing too good and it's really killed my motivation to even try writing anything of the quality I believe you guys deserve, so I really appreciate the kind words and those of you who are sticking around. I really, really, really can't express how sorry I am that this took so long. Anyways… Here we go! As always tell me what you think and stay awesome!

-XxxxXxxxXxxxX-

Chapter 8: Dream A Little Dream of Me

It had been a few weeks since I'd last seen the Winchesters. I got random phone calls from them here and there to "check in", help with researching something, or to pose as someone to help out in a hunt they were on. Really it was just short phone calls and idle chitchat; I thought I might have missed them more but honestly, life had been so crazy I didn't have time to miss them. Bobby has been keeping me pretty damn busy. We drove back to Ohio so I could tie up my loose ends and I moved into one of Bobby's extra rooms. Although neither of us would never admit it out loud, we liked having each other around and being so close. It felt like we were making up for lost time and for the first time in a long time I felt like I was really part of a family. I took care of him and the house and although he constantly complained about me moving his shit around and getting him fatter than he already was, I know he secretly liked having someone take care of him for a change. While I wasn't cooking and cleaning I was studying. I made it my mission to research from every book I could get my hands on in Bobby's very extensive collection. I was also learning to become a better fighter too and, in my opinion the most important thing, how to kill the things that go bump in the night. Particularly, demons.

It had been a few days since Bobby left to go on a hunt in Pennsylvania, at this point I was used to being left behind to man the phones and I quote "study enough to make myself useful".

I heard one of my new cell phones start to vibrate from somewhere underneath all the papers and books I was currently looking through. Last I talked to Bobby he had me looking up everything I could find on something called "African Dream Root" and so far, it didn't look like anything I would ever want to mess with. Part of me (like 95%) suspected he was having me research everything simply for practice because it really didn't seem like I was telling him anything he didn't already know but I can't complain too much I was the one always complaining about him not letting me help.

"God damnit, hold on. I'm coming, I'm coming, I just have to find you first." I mumbled to myself trying to find this stupid phone hidden amongst the mess. "A-ah! Hello Mr. Winchester, what services may I provide you today?" I purred with a smile large enough I was glad he couldn't see through the phone.

"Hey, Princess any other day I'd have a list a mile long for you but this is serious." Dean's voice came through the receiver.

My heart skipped a beat, Dean never missed a chance to flirt with me over the phone and his voice was off "Oh, god! Are you okay? Is Sam okay?" I began to panic. Where they hurt, arrested, had something happened?! My mind was going a million miles a minute.

"It's Bobby." His words made my blood go ice cold "He's in the hospital, coma, they think. You should get here; we could use your help." Dean said.

"Yeah, I'll be on the next flight." I said quickly.

"No, Liv! You're keeping a low profile remember? Unless Bobby has had a chance to make you some really convincing fake ID's we can't risk it. Drive here use some of the cards _I_ gave you or cash that's it, no paper trail." Dean's voice was firm and I knew he was right I just didn't want to waste any time. This _is_ Bobby we're talking about!

"Yeah, yeah, okay." I said begrudgingly.

"See you soon Sweetheart." The phone clicked and the conversation was over.

"FUCK!" I yelled to no one in particular.

What the hell was I supposed to do now? I had no real way to get there, Bobby junked my car in an effort to 'help' *cough* force *cough* me to keep a low profile and so I couldn't go off hunting on my own. I had pretty much been on an unofficial lock down since the demon that possessed my dad confirmed what Ruby had said about me having a huge bounty on my head, and to bring me in alive. We didn't know why and I know it really bothered the three men in my life that I was at risk for reasons no one understood. Honestly, I think it's all bullshit just something else to try and distract the boys from doing what they're doing but no one listens to me. Guess it's time to test out one of the last lessons the boys taught me before they left… how to hot-wire a car. Pittsburgh, PA here I come!

-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

It was a long miserable drive full of anxiety and a few fits of hyperventilating; don't judge me, I got pulled over. How I got out of the ticket I'll never know and I guess I owe a nod to man upstairs that the car I stole hadn't been reported yet. In any case I was fully on edge, it was like 2am, and I almost missed the exit for the hotel Sam told me to meet them at for the second time. Needless to say, my day was not going very well.

Over the course of the drive I spoke to Sam a few times he filled me in on what they were finding. Turns out Bobby was there investigating the death of a professor who was doing secret studies on the dream root. At this point they figure the professor pissed someone off and the killer used the dream root to take him out in his sleep and then went after Bobby when he was getting too close. Unfortunately, they had no idea who wanted the professor dead or even why. So now we had Bobby in a coma, most likely fighting for his life and we had no idea who we were going after. So things were going well. The only bright side? Sam mentioned they may reach out to a contact that might be able to get them some dream root but he didn't seem too hopeful.

"Hey Dean. I'm sorry, I know it's late. My brain is a total mess, I missed the exit but I'm here now. Should I come on in or should I get a room? I don't want to keep you guys up if your sleeping."

"Nah, Sam's out but I'm up looking over the doctor's notes. You come on in, keep me company; if you know what I mean." I could practically hear Dean's smirk through the phone.

"With a line like that? How could a girl refuse?" I quipped back.

"Sammy tell you the room number?" Dean asked? They were staying in the same room Bobby had been.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a minute." I said.

I trudged towards their room with my bag full of all the research I had be doing, whiskey, and my personal essentials on my back. I also had a pie I managed to pick up from a diner a town or two over in one hand and a six pack in the other. When I finally reached the door I realized I had no free hands to knock really so I did what every sensible, mature adult would do. I just kicked it a few times instead of trying to rearrange everything so I could knock.

"Woah, cool it Princess are you trying to—Is that pie?" Dean answered the door. His face was comical as he eyed the pie like junkie.

"Yeah, figured you'd need a pick me up. I also have beer" I said holding up the 6-pack in the other hand. "And whiskey and all the research I was helping Bobby with are in my bag so let me in and we can get to work." I smiled

"Have I asked you to marry me yet? Because I feel like that is the direction we're going." Dean joked still eyeing the pie. I just shook my head and smiled. I missed them, just being here made it feel like everything was going to be okay. As pushed passed him to entered and set all my shit down I noticed an attractive brunette in a teal dress standing in the middle of room.

"Who's this?" I asked in a disapproving tone. I'm not sure why I didn't like her, I didn't know her, she hasn't even said two words to me yet, but she unnerved me. I could tell by the way she was looking me over, appraising me, I shouldn't trust her. I walked towards a desk where Sam was sitting to set down all my shit. "Hey Sam." My voice softened and my anxiety about the stranger melted away when I found those hazel puppy dog eyes looking in mine. I reached over and ruffled the hair on top of his head. I'm not often able to even see the top of Sam's head so I couldn't miss the opportunity.

"Hey! Quit it!" Sam laughed while smacking my hand away.

"I don't believe we've met." An English accent sounded from where the woman was standing.

"No, we haven't. I'm Li—" I started to walk over to extend my hand. Just because I didn't like her didn't mean I forgot my manners.

"Linney James." Dean cut in. "Bela Talbot, this is Linney James. She's a fellow hunter, close to Bobby. We thought she could help." I quickly shot a confused look at Dean then Sam but didn't try and correct him I figured he had his reasons.

"Well, Linney…" Bela said extending her hand "As mentioned, I'm Bela Talbot, nice to meet you." She smiled. I shook her hand apprehensively and only nodded in response. Dean not giving her my name only confirmed my suspicion that this broad was not to be trusted.

Bela turned to face Dean "So when do we go on this little magical mystery tour?"

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. I don't trust you enough to let you in my car, much less Bobby's head. No offense." The older Winchester responded with that comically lovely 'you can go fuck yourself' smile. Dean walked over to the closet and placed a jar with what looked like African Dream Root in it that I hadn't even realized he was holding into a safe in the wall. Bela must be the contact Sam mentioned earlier.

"None taken." Bela responded clearly annoyed and still watching Dean closely as he walked back into the room after locking the safe. "It's 2 am. Where am I supposed to go?" Bela asked. She can't be serious; it's obvious Dean doesn't trust her why the hell would she think he'd sleep in the same room as her.

"Get a room. Ah, they got the Magic Fingers, a little Casa Erotica on pay-per-view. You'll love it." Dean quipped back.

"You..." Bela huffed while grabbing her bag and coat walking to the door.

"Nice to see-.. Seeing you..." Sam said after her. It didn't matter Bela slammed the door behind her, completely ignoring him. "... Bela." Sam said meekly after the door was shut.

Dean seemed supremely satisfied with himself as turned back to Sam and I. He must have noticed Sam's odd behavior as well because as soon as he looked at his brother, his faced had a look of confusion that I'm sure was extremely similar mine.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that" Sam asked rather defensively.

"You're the one who's been acting like a weirdo since Bela got here." Dean responded with a shrug.

"Yeah, you just acted like a middle school kid who's crush just walked into, well, out of the room. Have a dirty dream about her or something?" I joked nudging him with my elbow. Dean's eyes just about popped out of his head when I said that and he just started laughing hysterically. I didn't really think it was _that_ funny but whatever.

"What? No! I didn't… Shut up Dean." Sam jumbled out.

"I'm just messing with you Sam." I said with a genuine smile and handed him a beer. Dean was still trying to stifle his laughter. I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something but I decided to change the subject instead of press the issue. "So why'd you give her a fake name? I mean clearly she knows who you, Sam, and Bobby are… why am I the only one with an alias?" I asked Dean.

"You have a demon APB out for you." Dean responded.

"Yeah? And you two don't?" I countered crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, we do. But we still don't know who or why they want you and I'm don't trust Bela not to sell your location to the highest bidder or to save her own tail if she deemed it necessary." Dean said with a shrug. "I still don't really trust her reasons for helping us out now if we're being honest but we were kind of out of options."

"Okay, yeah, whatever I guess I'm 'Linney' now… So why is she here?" I asked.

"We called her to see if she could help us get some of that African Dream Root. She is in the same business as your Dad was. A dealer of sorts." Sam finally joined the conversation. So I was right she was the contact they mentioned earlier.

"I see… well, I don't like her. She rubs me the wrong way." I mumbled more to myself than anyone else as I dug out the bottle of 'hunter's helper'.

"How does someone go about rubbing you the right way?" Dean asked with a cocked eyebrow and a wicked smirk.

I stopped and turned around to find Dean standing behind me I presumed to wait his turn to pour himself a glass of whiskey. "Oh, honey." I said lightly tugging the collar of his shirt and sliding my hands down to rest on his chest. "If you don't know how to rub a girl right by now you never will." I finished in my most sultry voice and tossed and wink in for good measure. Then I started laughing and handed him a glass.

Dean looked mildly flustered and Sam looked down right amused by how easily I seemed to get under his brother's skin. "I still have a hard time believing you're a virgin…" Dean mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah because that's a title I am just so thrilled to have I feel the need to lie about it." I scoffed.

"Pretty sure any red blooded male would be happy to help you out with that Liv, if you were serious, that is." Sam quipped while pulling some of my notes out of my bag. Unfortunately for me and the universes never ending need to embarrass me, a black lace thong managed to hook itself around the metal spirals of the notebook Sam was pulling out. He looked at them and looked a mixture of amused and embarrassed.

"That an offer?" I joked snatching the panties away. "Or are you just flustered over Bela being here?" I smiled smugly.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He snarked back at me. "I'm not the one who packs 'fuck-me-panties' for a hunt" Sam scoffed.

"Fuck me panties?" I asked confused.

"The type of panties you wear when you want someone to see you in them." Dean explained while also swiping the underwear from my hand. "And these Princess," he said letting out a low whistle while holding them up "are most definitely 'fuck me panties'." Dean smile broadly.

"Whatever, men are weird. Maybe, I just like them." I huffed while snatching my underwear back. "Plus, I worked in I little lingerie boutique as a second job for a little bit in college. I got a wicked employee discount all my underwear is fun; I don't do granny panties. Doesn't mean they're 'come hither' or 'fuck me panties' or whatever." I was rambling again and trying my best to hide the blush blooming across my cheeks, damn Winchesters.

"Yeah whatever." Both men said in unison. All I could do was roll my eyes and stuff my underwear back into my bag.

"Now are we doing this or what?" Sam asked Dean.

"Doing what?" I asked in a mild panic to it. Were we still talking about sex and panties?

Dean's mind must have thought the same thing because his face looked just as confused and shocked as mine by his brother's question. "Not unless she's offering." He said. I cocked an eyebrow and looked at Dean to which he just shrugged.

"No Dean, not Liv." Sam sighed and ran a hand down his face. Clearly, we didn't follow his change of subject well. "Talking to Bobby." I stated.

"Oooooh! Right that! Yeah, of course that's what you're talking about." Dean said with a cute little fluster to his voice.

"I thought you said he was in a coma?" I was getting really confused now.

"Now that we have the dream root we are going to 'dream walk' in his head see if we can figure out what's going on, maybe even bring him back." Sam explained.

"Okay, um, we doing this right now? You guys have everything we need?" I asked.

"We? No way sweetheart, you're not coming we have no idea what's going on in Bobby's head." Dean said sternly.

"What?! No! Come on! What am I supposed to do? Just sit here like a creep and watch you guys sleep?" I protested, offended that he thought I wouldn't fight him on this.

"You can go to the hospital and wait with Bobby so he's no alone when he wakes up. Liv, Dean is right we don't know what we're walking into here and Bobby would kill us if something happened to you." Sam tried to reason with me.

"Fine. I'll go wait with Bobby but I may or may not throat punch you both once you're out. And I'm taking the impala for a joy ride." I pouted. "You two be safe, okay? I can't lose you too." I said seriously.

"You're not losing anyone tonight sweetheart. And do not, I repeat DO NOT dare drive my baby while I'm tripping in Bobby's head" Dean glared at me.

"We'll see you in a little bit, try not to worry too much" Sam added.

"Oh, yeah, that's likely." I scoffed and then walked over to both of them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "For luck." I blushed lightly not able to make eye contact. "I'll be back." And with that I was off to go see Bobby.

-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-

I don't know exactly how long I was at the hospital sitting in one of those god awful chairs reading and holding Bobby's hand but at some point I fell asleep. I know this because I woke up to Bobby nudging me awake and telling me to gather my shit so we could sneak out. Apparently, he wanted to skip the hassle of giving fake insurance information, go figure.

"You act like you've never done this before." Bobby criticized.

"I don't know if you remember Bobby but unlike Sam and Dean, I haven't. I was kept away from this life up until very recently." I grumbled back trying to look as inconspicuous as possible to medical staff as we made our way to one of the exits. Bobby only rolled his eyes as we walked quickly down one of the many halls.

"Miss James!" I heard a male voice call from behind me. I took a second for me to piece together that the voice was directed at me being that I gave the hospital the name Dean had given me earlier.

"Shit, Bobby keep going. I'll meet you back at the hotel, your car is in the front lot." I said quietly as I discretely handed him his keys. I had driven Bobby's car to the hospital earlier, figured he'd want it when he got out of here instead of being shoved in the backseat of the impala. Bobby gave me a look but knew this was the best course of action so he proceeded to the exit. "Oh, hey Doctor…" I said trying my best to block Bobby's retreating form the doctor's line of sight. I had met him earlier he came in and checked on Bobby while he was still in 'La-La Land' but I couldn't remember his name for the life of me.

"Doctor Schmit." He finished for me.

"Oh, yes, right, Dr. Schmit. I'm sorry, I'm horrible with names." I said trying my best to seem light and carefree.

"Please, you can call me David. You're here visiting your Uncle right? I'm sorry I meant to come back and check on you to make sure you didn't have any questions but I wanted to give you some time and then I got sidetracked on some of my rounds. Did you have any questions for me?" He asked brightly while not so sneakily giving me a once over. I could tell were this was going, he was trying to flirt… but as long as I could stretch out the conversation a little longer I knew Bobby would be in the clear.

"Oh, well I don't know where to even begin really." I feigned distress. "I mean my uncle and I were very close he was really a father figure to me" not really a lie. "I mean; he never gets sick! Is he ever going to wake up? What are our options? Have you ever seen anything like this before?" I forced my eyes to water a little. "I'm just really upset and here alone, I don't know what to do…" I sighed. I was never really much of an actor, at least I never thought I was but he seemed to eat it up.

"I don't usually do this but I just got off my rounds. How about you and I go down and grab a coffee from the café? We can talk more in private, in my office?" He offered while gently placing a hand on my shoulder. His eyes glittered with triumph like he'd done this a 100 times before and knew exactly where this was going and it honestly made me wonder how many women actually fell for this crap.

"That sounds really nice, thank you." I lied. "But can I meet you down there? I'd like to stop by the little girl's room. I can practically feel my mascara getting ready to run." I faked a small chuckle.

"Yes, of course. Closest ladies room is down the hall, second door on your left." He smiled. "How about I just grab two coffees and you can meet you back here in 5?" He asked.

"That's perfect, saves me the embarrassment of getting lost." I joked.

"I'll see you in 5 Miss James." He said with a wink. Again, I felt my stomach turn.

"You can call me Linney." I said with a sugary sweet tone and smile.

"Okay, Linney." He smirked and took a small step forward and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I shuddered. I'm sure by the look on his face he thought the shudder was out of arousal but in fact I shuddered because the way he was eyeing me made me sick much less him actually touching me. Never the less, I plastered on my fake smile and powered through giving him the best doe eyes I could muster.

"See you soon." I turned and started walking down the hall. As soon as I made sure David was in fact walking down to the café and not following me I started to book it towards the exit. I honestly felt like I needed a shower, which was odd. I wasn't sure why I was so put off by him. He wasn't an unattractive man and he wasn't even creepy or anything just the average player type, which I'm sure being a doctor and all really helped his game. Furthermore, at this point in my life I was pretty desensitized to men shamelessly flirting with me especially after working in bars for years. I mean look at how I am with Sam and Dean, we flirt and make innuendos all day with each other and I don't think twice about it. Hell, it's fun, sometimes the highlight of my day. That's when it clicked. I was put off by the doctor because he wasn't Dean or Sam… did I actually have some type of feelings, like feelings, feelings developing for them. No, that can't be it. We just joke around and have fun, it's not like I'm falling for one of them… both of them… no, that's crazy and stupid.

I was so preoccupied in my own head I barely realized I had in fact gotten out of the hospital, down the drive, and was now walking down the road… in the opposite direction of the hotel. Great. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and realized the damn thing was dead, I forgot to charge it. Double great. Shit, what was I supposed to do now? I could just walk back to the hotel but that would most likely take at least 45 minutes maybe an hour and I couldn't go that long without letting the guys and Bobby know I'm okay. They'd flip their shit and probably start looking for me. I could hot-wire another car but I didn't feel that confident out in the open like this.

About 10 minutes down the road I was able to find a bar that was actually open for breakfast, go figure. Thankfully, the girl working was kind enough to let me use their phone to call Dean. He was not thrilled about having to come get me but with the promise of pie, beer, and a pretty face he had a hard time saying no. He told me to sit tight for a little bit it'd be about 30 minutes before he could there, I guess they were trying to hunt down the kid responsible for putting Bobby in a coma. He said he's explain it all when he got there.

"Hey there, this seat taken?" A voice sounded from behind me. Before I could even answer they had already sat down. "Why do I feel like I've met you before?" they asked. I still hadn't really looked at them, I was busy stuffing my face with waffles. When I finally turned to look at the stranger who was foolish enough to interrupt me and my waffles I was taken a back. He was not what I was excepting, he was a little shorter than me I could tell even though we were both sitting. His eyes were what struck me they reminded me of whiskey, golden and warm almost inviting; they also held something else I couldn't put my finger on but there was more to him then he let on. His hair was a lighter brown and combed back neatly. Finally, his smile, well, smirk really. His smirk was full of mischief, like he knew something I didn't and it brought him the utmost pleasure.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry, I can't say I recognize you…" My defenses were up but he intrigued me and I felt compelled to talk to him. "Are you from around here?" I asked.

He laughed and shook his head still sporting that same smirk "No babydoll, I'm not from around here. I travel around a lot, you?" he answered and continued to eye me in a way that I'm pretty sure I would have found uncomfortable from anyone else.

"No, not from here. Guess I did most of my growing up in Ohio. Now? I'm just float around to where I'm needed I guess." I answered honestly.

"You're not supposed to be here babydoll." He said looking me dead in the eye and suddenly I felt like there were sparks between us. Not like lovey-dovey, cheesy poetry 'sparks' but literally electrical current type sparks.

"What do you mean, a girl can't enjoy waffles and a beer?" I tried to play dumb to the odd sensation and laugh it off while attempting to come up with an escape plan.

"No. You aren't supposed to be here. Now, let's see what good 'ol Sam and Dean-o do when you skip out for a tick? Should be fun, right?" He smiled.

I began to panic and started to stand to run but all he did was wiggle his eyebrows and snap of his fingers and I could feel myself starting to lose consciousness. The last thing I heard was his voice fading out slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you babydoll, unless of course I have to. Just need to barrow you. Help those idiots realize how things are." And then nothingness.

-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-

Oh snap! Let me know what you think! Again I'm so sorry you had to wait long for an update and thank you for being amazing. Stay awesome everyone!


	10. Chapter 9: Welcome Back

So firstly, thank you to anyone whose still with me. I have not abandoned this story and it has been inexcusably long since I've updated and I deeply apologize. Secondly, you guys are awesome and thank you. So please read, reread some old chapters if you need a refresher I know it's been a hott minute. Much love guys!

 **-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-**

 **Chapter 9: Welcome Back**

The first thing I noticed was it was really warm and bright, why the hell was it so bright? " _Fuuuuck_ " I grumbled trying to get myself to snap out of whatever haze I was in. When I started to sit up I was hit with a massive headache. "Okay, no more waffles and beer for me in the morning...Is this what hangovers are like?" I mumbled to myself. "Wait, where the hell am I?" I was laying on a soft patch of tall grass it was a sunny and it felt like summer. That makes no sense, it was February in Pennsylvania. Right? As I began to fully come to and my eyes started to adjust to the sunlight I started to digest my surroundings. "Ho-ly shit." I gasped standing up and looking around. The small clearing of grass I was standing on was surrounded by trees. Well, it used to be surrounded by trees; the trees were knocked over like a bomb went off and I was in the center of it. Finally, my eyes fell upon a wooden cross sticking out of the ground next to me, like it was marking a grave... "Am I **dead**!?" I shrieked and hugged myself while panic set in. Where am I? What happened? How did I get here? My mind was on over drive trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

I plopped back down on the ground laying back and holding my head, trying to remember, trying to piece together how I got here. The last thing I remember was sitting at the bar eating waffles, good waffles. "Damn I'm hungry, when was the last time I ate?" I asked sidetracking my train of thought. "Focus." I chastised myself. Okay, at the bar, eating, beer, I need a beer. No! Focus dammit! Okay after the food and beer... someone started to talk to me - A man! That's right some guy came up and was chatting with me, he kept calling me "baby-doll" he had eyes like whiskey. "Ugghh" I huffed in frustration. The more I tried to remember the more painful my headache became and the memories seemed to slip just out of my grasp. Okay, trying to remember what happened isn't working at the moment. New plan, try and find out where the hell I am and stop talking to myself like a crazy person. "Solid plan, okay. 3 - 2 - 1 Go!"

As soon as I was getting ready to sit up and put my new plan into action, it felt like the ground was moving beneath me. I will not confirm or deny whether I screamed like a girl in an overly dramatic horror film, but it may have happened. I scrambled to get away from the two hands coming up through the ground. "Are you fucking kidding me! Zombies are real too?" I was in full blown panic mode, again. I was about the start searching for a weapon when I noticed the ring and watch on the appendages protruding from the Earth. "Dean!? Holy sh- Dean, hold on!" I screamed and frantically started digging at the ground with my hands to help get him to the surface.

Once he was top side and had moment to collect himself he looked to see who had helped him. "Olivia?" he almost whispered.

"Olivia? What happened to Princess or Sweetheart?" I lightly chuckled.

"No! Who are you!? How did you bring me back? What the fuck do you want?" He was yelling now and the confusion and rage in his eyes honestly scared me.

"Dean, it's me! Come on dude, please! I have no idea what's going on. I'm just as lost as you are? And what are you talking about? Bring you back from where? Where were you?" I was mad, tired, confused, just a hurricane of emotions and the tears starting to rim my eyes were out of utter frustration. "Dean..." I reached out slowly, lightly ghosting his arm afraid he may attack on pure instinct if I moved too quickly. Which is exactly what he did. Before I had a chance to react he was on top of me pinning both my hands behind my back and straddling me from behind. "Fucking shit, Dean! It's me, okay!? I don't know how to prove it to you or what I can say but tell me and I'll do it! I'm just as confused as you are!"

"If you're really Olivia, where were you?" he asked rage still filling his voice. I couldn't see his face but I was willing to bet his signature scowl was there.

"What do you mean where was I?" I spat back.

His grip tightened on my wrists and I started to squirm beneath him trying to get to a less compromising position, in reality I was probably just digging myself deeper into the dirt. "We looked for you, for months, where were you?" he spat.

I stopped moving. "Months?" I whispered. How is that possible? "I- I don't know... the last thing I remember is sitting in a bar having beer and eating waffles waiting for you. Some guy came up and started talking to me, I can't remember his face, I can't remember anything after that. Please, Dean, please, you gotta believe me!" I was begging now. He was going to kill me and I couldn't even be mad about it, he was just protecting himself.

"Convenient story." Dean quipped.

"Look, I get it. Okay! But I don't know what to tell you. I'm me, the real me the clumsy, sarcastic, little pain in the ass you've grown begrudgingly fond of. I have no idea where I am, how I got here, or even when this is apparently but whatever you gotta do just fucking do it because this interrogation shit is getting old!" I was getting mad. I didn't have answers and it scared me, there was a very real chance I was about to die at the hands of one of my best friends, and I literally had no idea what to do.

"Fine." Dean huffed. I heard it before I felt it, the distinct sound of a belt buckle being undone and then the soft leather being pulled through his belt loops. He made quick work of binding my wrists behind my back with his belt.

"Under different circumstances this could be incredibly erotic." I quipped.

"Shuddup." he half laughed despite his best effort to stay in bad ass mode. "Stay in front of me so I can keep an eye on you, no funny business." he said firmly. While hoisting me up to my feet.

"Oh, you little shit! I like this shirt!" I gasped as looked down at myself trying to appraise any damage, my once clean white shirt was now covered with dirt, grass stains, and it seemed to have gained a few small holes from our struggle. I'm seriously never wearing white again. "When you finally get it through you thick skull that I'm telling you the truth I expect an apology and a new shirt." I mumbled trudging forward deciding that I'm probably better off just going with the flow.

"Yeah, yeah, move it." he pushed me forward and we began our march to where ever the hell we were going.

 **-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-**

We'd been walking for what I'm guessing was an hour, I had a horrible sense of time and not having any idea where I was to begin with didn't help. However, we finally came across a small gas station like thing. Dean was currently breaking in and scavenging for anything useful while I was being a good little girl, hands still bound behind my back, and doing as I was told sitting on the abandoned car out front. Dean was taking his merry time inside and all I could do was sit, wait, and hope he'd bring me some water.

As I sat and looked at the clouds aimlessly trying to pass the time my ears began to ring. At first it was just annoying but slowly it grew louder, almost painful. Then I heard it. It wasn't clear and the it was somewhat difficult to make out, almost like a badly tuned radio but I knew I heard someone or something say "Dean Winchester" right as the all the windows in the gas station imploded.

"Dean!" I screamed hopping off the hood of the car and running to the gas station. "Dean! Dean?! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" I was afraid maybe he got knocked out or hurt in the blast. Unfortunately, with my hands still tied behind my back it was proving to be incredibly difficult to open the door and physically check on him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What the hell was that? Did you see anything?" he asked clearly stunned.

"No, I didn't see anything." sighing with relief that he sounded alright.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not hanging around here. Let's move." Dean spoke firmly walking out of the convenient store towards a pay phone by the car I was previously sitting on. "Comin' Princess?"

I smiled fondly at the nickname unsure if he noticed his slip up or not. Honestly, I never really cared for the "Princess" thing but hearing him say it now made my heart flutter with unexpected happiness, even if he wasn't convinced I was really me, at least we were making progress.

 **-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-**

Finally, we pulled into what I was begining to think was my favorite place in the world, Bobby's house.

"Wait here." Dean said getting out of the car.

"What? No way!" I protested.

Dean huffed and turned back to face me "Look, if you are who you say you are then you've been missing for about 7 months and Bobby is likely to react the same way I did. I know Bobby is going to flip a shit to see my face up and walking around let me handle it and then we'll figure it out from there." He looked in my eyes like he was silently pleading even if his voice was firm and authoritative.

"Fine." I pouted. "Can you at least untie me?"I asked while batting my eyelashes and smiling sweetly.

"Funny." Was all Dean said in response and promptly closed the door and stalked towards Bobby's front door.

I sat in the car a few minutes, left with my thoughts. I had been missing for 7 months? That would make it what? September? How is that possible and why can't I remember anything? September... that would mean Dean's deal was up months ago...

Shouting and the sound of a scuffle brought me out of my thoughts. "Shit" was the only thought that really crossed my mind and summed up all my feelings at the moment. With a little effort I was able to maneuver my hand to the door handle and open the door. Sadly, I did not take into account my clumsy nature and landed in the dirt awkwardly on my back once the car door opened, effectively knocking the wind out of myself. "Why can't I catch just one break?" I groaned quietly to the universe as I rolled to get to my feet and began to haul ass to Bobby's front door.

"Bobby! Dean!" Was all I managed to call out before tripping on the steps and landing face first on the front porch. "Fuck my life." I heard laughing, legit laughing. Those two assholes were fucking laughing at me. "Ha-ha, very funny you pricks! A little help?"

"Well, I suppose there is no question on whether that's Liv or not." Bobby chuckled.

"To think I was worried about you two... but seriously one of you two asshats help me." I huffed pathetically from my spot on the dirty floor boards.

 **-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-**

Quietly, I sat bandaging a fresh cut from a silver knife while looking like a wet rat after being splashed with holy water. I didn't really have much to add to the conversation going on between Bobby and Dean. After the heart felt hugs and mushy stuff was done with, there wasn't much else I could say. I had no idea where I was for the past 7 months, I had no idea how I ended up at Dean's grave, fuck, I didn't even know Dean died and had apparently been in Hell for the past several months. I was completely lost, so I stayed silent and only half listened to the two hunters speculate over the current events and hunting down the location of the youngest Winchester.

"Hey Liv." Dean paused at the door leading into the kitchen where I sat.

"What's up Dean?" I asked blankly. It wasn't that I wasn't thrilled to see him, it was quite the opposite in fact. I just felt so drained from the reality of today's events.

"Look, I just wanted to say sorr-" I cut him off mid apology.

"No need to apologize, pretty boy. I get it." I smiled looking him in the eyes. His eyes were different now, not literally of course, they were still beautiful green but they looked almost haunted. It liked as if he was afraid this was just a dream he was going to be ripped away from at a moments notice. "But I do need something from you, other than a new shirt." I smiled.

"Name it, sweetheart." He looked concerned like maybe i was injured and need help.

I simply stood and walked over to him wrapping my arms tightly around his torso, I snuggled my face into his chest inhaling his scent, and hummed in satisfaction. "I'm glad you're back, Dean." I may not have memory of him or even me being gone but I knew logically we were. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he went threw and even if it didn't feel like we'd been gone for that long to _me_ , I could see it in his face, he felt it and I wanted to comfort him.

He froze for a moment before wrapping his strong arms around me, returning my embrace. "Likewise, Princess." he whispered into my hair, relaxing into my show of affection.

"Ahem." Bobby cleared his throat. "Let's go say hello to that other idjit." Bobby said, obviously referring to Sam.

"Yeah, alright." He nodded to Bobby, breaking off our hug. I started to walk towards the door ready to follow Bobby but I felt a hand grasp around my wrist pulling me back. "Hey, Sammy may react the same way I did to seeing you, so try and stay behind us until we get things straight with him. If he's the one who did this and was dumb enough to make a deal he's maybe expecting one of us but not both. No way he could make that big of a play." he said firmly. I already knew if Sam had made a deal he did it to save Dean, not me. I wasn't stupid. Sam was not going to expect to see me, at all and would most likely lash out much like his brother had. Dean probably thought he was saving my feeling by making it sound as if Sam might do the same for me but I wasn't mad about it, those were just the facts. Dean was his brother and in the grand scheme of things was infinitely more important than me in this war and I was okay with that. Of course I didn't tell Dean I knew this, I simple nodded and started walking towards the door again.

After a moment I noticed Dean wasn't fallowing me. I looked over my shoulder and the expression on his face was one that almost made me worry he could hear what I was thinking about how I am in fact insignificant compared to the boys and how okay I was with the prospect of loosing myself in this war to ensure they survive. I knew that was my paranoia speaking but the way he was looking at me made me feel like he was trying to read my soul. "Dean?" I asked hesitantly. "Coming?"

He seemed to snap out of it and the dark haze lifted from his features and was replaced by the mask of cockiness he loved to wear. "Not yet, but I'm sure you could get me there." he winked while walking up and placing his arm over my shoulder.

I pushed him playfully "Come on playboy, plenty of time for the fun, kinky stuff later." I smiled, he smiled. I don't think either of our smiles really reached our eyes. We had too many questions, just too much shit going on, we were both tired and it showed but it's nice to pretend and lord knows I'm never too tired to flirt with this man.

 **-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-**

Let me know what your thoughts are guys! Stay awesome!


End file.
